Heart of Steel
by Forfie
Summary: Vol.1: The Capital Wasteland, post-Lone Wanderer, is in a new world order. The Brotherhood, following Elder Lyons ultimate goal, is bringing order to the inhabitants. The first plan is to enlist locals in the Brotherhood to make a more established base.
1. Com's Out

Heart of Steel

Chapter 1: Com's Out

"Coms are out, Paladin Bruce," said the initiate, checking the static of the short wave communication feed attached to his urbanized combat armor, "What are your orders, sir?"

Paladin William Bruce was clearly recognized among the initiates and apprentices for the Brotherhood of Steel because he was the only one wearing a full set of T45-D power armor. The armor had a certain glint to, despite the lack of sun in the clouded sky and the twisted metal of the D.C. ruins. The grotesque statues to the Great War jutted into the skyline like the hand of dying man trying to grasp onto one more day. Paladin Bruce looked at the scrawny rag-tag-crew that looked to be members of his Brotherhood, _it feels like the Brotherhood will fare better now that the Enclave are in their death throws. Now hopefully this crew will help bolster our number against all that remains in this lawless Capital Wasteland._

"Listen up you bloatfly lavas," commanded Bruce as walked heavy footed on the rubble of what used to be the capital of the United States of America, "You all think you can be Knights and Paladins in the Brotherhood of Steel. We'll see about that, lavas! I am Paladin William Bruce, you will refer to me as Sir or Paladin, nothing else, is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir," intoned the thirteen initiates and nine apprentices standing at attention.

"Unholster your weapons, lava, where do you think you are? In the comfort of the Citadel," barked out Bruce in a metallic twang under his helmet; the initiates and apprentices unholsted their crude assault rifles and sub-machine guns, "Elder Lyons has seen fit for me to train you in not being Mirelurk chow. Paladin Gunny can teach you weapons and armor, I'm to teach you survival."

"Our coms are cold, as Initiate Zimm pointed out," Bruce pointed to one of the male initiates that had black hair and the beginning of a five o'clock shadow, "and this is how most of your time outside of the Citadel will be. Get used to it!"

"Sir, what if the Brotherhood established relay towers over the ruins," asked one of the male initiates with chestnut brown hair and young face, "half of these ruins are just twisted metal, Sir."

Paladin Bruce turned his attention instantly to the insolent initiative, "what is your name, mole rat!"

"Roe, sir, Initiate Daniel Roe!" The initiate barked back, standing back at attention after his stance had loosened when he unholsted his assault rifle.

"Well Roe, seems like you should be part of the Scribes with all that knowledge in your head!" Barked out Bruce as he stood right in front of Roe, being a full head taller then the kid, the intimidation was multiplied, "or maybe you should be a Knight and build these relay towers! Have your own ass prone high up without any substantial support. How would these towers survive, mole rat? Would you guard them yourself? I hope you have enough 5.56 ammo, because you're going to need it!"

Paladin Bruce than put his hand on the muzzle of Roe's assault rifle and forced it downward motion. Roe's finger was on the trigger and fired two rounds into Paladin Bruce's foot. The power armor deflected the shot off into the rubble of the road. Bruce proceeded to punch Roe in the chest, sending him flying backwards off his feet, the gun leaving his hand. The Paladin then took out the magazine of 5.56mm ammo and took the last round out of the chamber. He held the assault rifle by the stock and held it up into the air.

"Let Initiate Mole Rat be an example to you all!" Paladin Bruce turned around as he addressed his charges, "always keep your finger near the trigger but not on it. Ammo is scarce and important, use what you can when you can. Controlled shots, no random spraying. You are no longer Wasteland scum, you trying to be an elite fighting force.

"Likewise, if you have ideas or comments," he turned around still to face Roe as he leaned up from the ground, "keep them to yourself until you can find a Scribe back at the Citadel, where it is safe."

"Aye, sir!" yelled out the crew as Bruce threw the rifle at Roe.

Roe slowly leaned up as one of the other initiates leaned down to help him up. She was white with freckles and auburn hair that she wore in the mandatory pony-tail of the Paladins. She reached out a hand gasped him by the forearm to help him to his feet. _She can't be more than a teenager_, thought Daniel Roe as he examined her before picking up his rifle and reloading, _a few years younger than me_.

"My eyes are up top," she said noticing his gaze stopped at her breast plate of the combat armor that had the Brotherhood's seal on it.

"What, sorry," said Daniel as shook his head not hearing Paladin Bruce's orders as he followed the rest of the group as they moved through the wreckage of D.C., "I'm Dan, what's your name?"

"Well it's not on my chest," she said as she pulled the bolt back on her sub-machine gun keeping it pointed down as they all walked forward slowly, "Hannah, Hannah Newton."

"Thank you, Hannah," replied Roe as he quickly blew out the sand from his bolt.

A young black man with a goatee slung an arm around Roe's shoulder, "don't get too close to this mole rate, Newton, looks like he might want to take a nibble out of you."

Dan pushed the arm off his shoulder, "Zimm cut it out."

Hannah reach behind to shake his hand in greeting, "nice to meet you, I'm Hannah Newton."

"So I heard," he replied, "I'm Zachary Zimm, friend to this mole rat."

"Stop calling that to me that!" Shouted Dan as the initiate ahead of them with Asian decent turned around.

"Will you pay attention!" He hissed as he adjusted his ill fitting helmet, "Paladin Bruce is informing us on the Super Mutants."

"Listen, I don't know you name," started Zimm.

"Lolli," replied the Asian kid, "Initiate Lolli Pop."

"Wait, your name is Lolli Pop? Really?" Stated Zimm in disbelief, "Who the hell named you that!"

"My family," replied Lolli, "it was my favorite song before I was kicked out to Big Town."

"You're from Little Lamplight?" Asked Hannah Newton, "I've heard about it, but never met anyone from there."

"I'm not from Little Lamplight since becoming a mungo," replied Lolli, "now I'm from Big Town, hopefully from the Citadel now too."

"Lolli, you're from Little Lamplight no matter what," said Newton, "and we're all hoping to become part of the Citadel."

"Than listen up, you feral gouls, before you get us all killed from you senseless chatter!" Barked out Paladin Bruce, "causing trouble again mole rat? That's rhetorical don't answer it!"

Dan turned to Hannah, "what's rhetorical?"

"Come to the front you four! Now!" Ordered Paladin Bruce, "you have the honor to lead point, basically your my bullet shields from raiders and super mutants."

"Sir, please, I was telling them to pay attention to you," said Lolli as adjust his helmet again.

"I don't rightly care, Initiate Commie, get to point," he turned back to the rest of the group, "Schieber and LaCroix, watch the back!"

Initiates Schieber and Apprentice LaCroix agreed and guarded the back, he turned forward to the four initiates. He pointed forward for them to lead on before continuing to address the hopeful members of the Brotherhood of Steel.

"We are approaching Dupont Circle, it is not held by the Super Mutants and is a known strong hold for raiders and the lawless individuals of the Wasteland," said Paladin Bruce, "if it wasn't so porous, the Brotherhood would like to secure it as it is the backyard of GNR. However, we will only engage the raiders if they choose to engage us, otherwise we're try to approach the metro. Traveling above ground is okay during the day, but expect a firefight. Underground is more confined but easier to fight as it is mostly all bottleneck and common threats are feral gouls, radroaches, and," Paladin Bruce turned his head to Roe, "mole rats."

Dupont Circle's fountain glistened in the overcast weather, it's stagnate pools reflecting the minimal light. The hue of yellow from mines could be made out by the initiates and apprentices. The sand-bags set up by the raiders for defense were standing high. The pop of rifle fire was clear and twenty-two hands tightened on their own weapons. However, all the raiders had their backs to the Brotherhood of Steel. Paladin Bruce thought this odd but was not willing to risk removing the mines. _The initiates would not be quick enough, _he thought.

There was a load explosion and a roar that sent a chill down Paladin Bruce's spin, _deathclaws have never been this far into the D.C. ruins_. The roar continued as Paladin Bruce turned to the initiates and commanded for them to find cover, mailboxes and walls.

"Stay away from cars," he shouted as he pulled off a laser rifle from his back and loaded it, "those explosions are the fusion batteries that powered those wrecks."

Bruce took position behind a garbage can making him the first to see and fire on the upcoming creature. He held his holodisk to his lips and quietly prayed to be written in the Great Codex for an honorable death. He snuck a look past the garbage can and saw a raider with a blonde mohawk go flying into the fountain. The raiders swarmed around the sand-bag defenses and fired high as the large devilish shape of the deathclaw appeared. He turned to his initiates.

"The deathclaw's greatest weapons are it's claws and long reach. Aim mid-level and protect your head," _I wish I had the special gizmo from Scribe Vallincourt now!_ Thought Bruce as he kept looking beyond to the deathclaw as it ripped the raiders to shreds.

Thirty feet behind Bruce crouched Dan, Hannah and Zach took cover against a jersey barrier. All three were looking over the barrier to see what was happening in Dupont Circle and saw the raiders getting gutted and smashed by this devilish beast.

"Shit, man," yelled out Zachary, "it's a fucking deathclaw, we can't take this we can't!"

"Can you see it!" Yelled Lolli who was crouched behind a mailbox, "I can't see anything from over here."

"It's tearing apart the raiders," yelled out Zach, "it's ripping through them like it's going to rip through us! I need to get out of here!"

"Shut your mouth, Zimm," ordered Paladin Bruce.

"It'll be okay," soothed Newton, "we'll kill it."

"I hope it doesn't come our way," replied Dan as he fidgeted with stock of his rifle on his shoulder.

The final raider was thrown by a backhanded swipe of the deathclaw. She landed in the mines, right on top of one. She looked down briefly, surprised to be alive only to realize her true fate. The mine went off sending her flying, without an arm and leg, on top of another mine that exploded and caused her to go airborn again. Her bloody torso landed on the dumpster Paladin Bruce was hiding behind and her head hit the mailbox Lolli hid behind. He fell backwards with a start and on his back kicked the head away with his boot.

"We're all going to die," whispered Zach, staring at the bloody torso that now dripped a little onto Paladin Bruce.

"Shut your mouth," Newton said, obviously startled now.

The deathclaw lifted it's head into the air and sniffed loudly. From the alleyway behind it heavy boot falls could be heard. Five super mutants, two with chain guns and three with hunting rifles appeared in view. The deathclaw turned around to them, the ones with hunting rifles fired a shot at it's feet causing it to step closer to the fountain. _Holy crap, _thought Paladin Bruce, _the big and uglies lured the deathclaw to the Ruins! _He stood up and turned to his initiates, his booming command alerted the super mutants and the deathclaw.

"Run and cover," he shouted, "move out now, we can't hold this position!"

The deathclaw charged forward, it's lowered hands setting off mines in it's wake as several nervous initiates opened fire. Paladin Bruce turned back just as the creature was upon him. It swiped at the dumpster causing it to fly at an angle backwards, hitting the Paladin hard into a wall. He slumped over, and the initiates couldn't tell if he was dead or unconscious. The initiates opened fire onto the deathclaw, all twenty-two opened fire with their crude weapons. The deathclaw saw it was in a trap and decided to swipe at the closest initiates. The three of them hid behind a car as the deathclaw swiped, hitting the fusion battery.

The explosion was small and knocked the deathclaw off balance. One of the initiates was killed instantly, the other two were hurt bad. Two apprentices came to their rescue, but Roe could tell the main explosion hadn't occurred. He pushed Zimm and Newton back and told them to find cover farther back. He motioned for Lolli Pop to follow. They all ran to the last jersey barrier where Schieber and LaCroix were held out.

The two injured initiates were being pulled away from the flaming vehicle. The initiates were shifting their position as the deathclaw got back to it's feet. The second explosion caused a shock wave that knocked Lolli down as he get behind the barrier. Puffing like a mushroom cloud, the mini nuclear explosion killed the two initiates trying to help their two injured comrades. The dumpster that was at an angle before was thrust against the wall where Paladin Bruce had landed.

The power armor protected it's owner as the dumpster bent around him. The deathclaw was on the ground, and as the mist of the nuclear explosion lifted into the air, the initiates could see it was missing it's legs. The initiates near the explosions that were covered well stood up and gave each other high-fives, celebrating the victory. They moved forward to check on the remains of the others and see if they could wake Paladin Bruce. As the mist rose higher, the lightened projectiles whizzed pass.

The initiate that kicked the deathclaw in the head fell backward as his chest exploded spraying blood upwards. The rest scattered to cover, two were with Paladin Bruce. LaCroix looked over the barrier and reported what was happening to the rest. The mist and dust settled and the five big, green, ugly super mutants came into view.

"Two 5mm chain guns and three .32 hunting rifles," she said as she brushed the hair out of her face, "five ugly super mutants in all."

"We can't stay hear," shouted Zimm, Newton held him from running.

Two other initiates felt the same way and picked up an ran from their safe cover. The miniguns were unloaded into their backs, their weapons fell from their hands as they went rigid. The rounds went through their backs coming out of their chest before the recoil lifted to the back of their heads causing gray matter to spray everywhere.

"Holy Shit!" Yelled Lolli as he saw the two get riddled with bullets, "Zach's right, we need to go, now!"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Newton turning to Roe, "what should we do, Dan?"

Dan looked into her chocolate eyes and rubbed his face. He looked to the others, Zimm, Pop, Newton, Schieber and LaCroix. He bit his bottom lip and looked over them to the embankment they passed. The raised cement gave a ledge that blocked off the entrance to an old office complex. The benches and sitting area had a draining system. _A draining system, _thought Roe, _that's it, the sewer!_.

"Head to the sitting area," he pointed forward with his back to the jersey barrier, "there will be a manhole, we need to head to the sewers to live."

They all nodded and moved fast at a crouch to get to there. They knelt behind the small barrier. Newton turned to Roe.

"We need to get the others over here or they'll die," she said, tugging on his shoulder pad.

"We need to worry about ourselves," said Zach as he passed his combat knife to LaCroix to help pry open the manhole.

Schieber had a crowbar with him as well, he looked at LaCroix; "mum always said be prepared," he jostled the manhole up putting the crowbar back in his belt pulling out a flashlight. He shines the light down finding the ladder before swinging over and placing his feet in the rungs. Schieber placed his rifle on his back and looked up to LaCroix.

"Cover me, okay love?" He asked as he slowly climbed down the ladder, LaCroix blew him a kiss causing Schieber to smile coyly.

Roe looked over where they had just come from, the super mutants hadn't made it all the through the pass yet. He could see two initiates behind a vending machine. One had dropped their rifle, the other was firing rounds blindly. Roe whistled to get their attention. The looked over as Dan motioned for them to join.

The one who dropped his gun quickly got up and ran, his hands on his head as he ran all the way over. The other one grabbed the fallen rifle and ran after. He jumped over the barrier and looked at Roe, Newton and Zimm.

"Here's your gun, Alvarado," He said as he tossed the rifle over to the other initiate, turning to the others he asked, "What's the plan?"

Roe pointed to the sewer with his thumb as he still heard the exchange of gun fire, "how was it out there?"

"They took him," said Alvarado with a shaking voice, "They took Paladin Bruce and the two initiates with him!"

"What, why would they do that," said Newton.

"Dunno," replied the other initiate, "we need to get out of this radroach hunt through."

"What's your name," asked Newton, "I'm Hannah Newton, this is Daniel..."

"No time for formalities, lass," he replied with a little Irish twang, "just call me J.R. and my buddy over there is Alvarado, Al for short."

The silence was a clear cue that the resistance against the super mutants had been defeated. The initiates all looked at each other. J.R. got up and looked over to the sewer.

"Looks like the time to move is now," he ran to the ladder, smiled at LaCroix and started to climb down.

Alvarado followed J.R. quickly, Lolli right behind him. Zach, Hannah and Dan looked at each other before Dan moved out to the sewer.

"The man has a point," he said turning behind to look at the two.

They followed quickly to the sewer. Following the person before them they jump down to the ladder and climbed down to the murky sewer of the D.C. Ruins. LaCroix closed the manhole above them, the group moved in darkness to the one source of light, Schieber's flashlight. As they landed, their boots sinking into the muck, they took out their flashlights to illuminate the water stained walls. A radroach scurried to them, Schieber stepped down hard on the enlarged bug crushing it; _better than super mutants_, thought Dan.


	2. Bowels of the Underground

Heart of Steel

Chapter 2: Bowels of the Underground

The sewer was dank and moldy. Years of disuse left the water irradiated and the walls stained from water, waste, and those who used it as shelter and movement from the bombs. This tunnel had no power in it, the only light was coming from the flashlights of the initiates. Scanning the tunnel, it was evident to that the direction back to the Citadel was blocked and all they could do was move forward.

"Where the fuck are we," asked J.R. as he shouldered his assault rifle shinning his light down the sewer to the end of the bend while covering his mouth and nose with his free hand.

"The sewer obviously," replied Zach Zimm as he put his flashlight in his mouth to work on his weapon, hand's free.

"We need to find where we're going," corrected Schieber as he pulled some utility tape from the side pocket of his combat pants; he then wrapped the tape around the bare wooden grip and the flashlight to his R91.

"Good idea, wish I could put it on mine," said LaCroix as she checked her ammo levels for her 10mm submachine gun, "Schieb, pass it to the others, we need to be able to see and use our weapons."

Schieber passed the utility tape to the others with assault rifles and the others taped up their weapons as he did. They had stayed in the same position for a good ten minutes gaining their bearings before one of them spoke up. They all turned attention to him, his words filling the power vacuum that existed with the loss of Paladin Bruce.

"Well, we should move forward to find where this tunnel connects too," said Dan Roe as he removed his helmet to scratch his scalp through his brown hair, "we need to get back to the Citadel and tell them what happened."

"I agree," said Hannah Newton as hung her sub-machine gun at her waist and shined her flashlight out, "looks like the only way out is down more."

"Let's go," said Roe as he pointed his rifle out and slowly walked down the sewer to the left, the right passage being blocked, "stay on the sides, less chance of standing in that radioactive sludge."

The initiates continued walking, shining their lights ahead to see the obstacles in the way. The continued down the sewers, heading through the opened tunnels. They passed by a burnt out power junction that they were unable to get running. The only scare they had as they were in the tunnel for more than an hour was a nest of a five radroaches. J.R. and Roe neatly took them down with few pot shots. They came to another alcove, another out of commission power station, Roe took off his helmet and sat on it leaning his back against the tiled wall. J.R. took out a pack of smokes and offered a cigarette Dan who turned it down.

J.R. put the smoke to his mouth and lit it, taking a long drag and looking over the Roe before exhaling as he leaned against the alcove wall. His eyes narrowed as he stared intensely at Dan. Roe was holding his face in his palms before he looked up into J.R.'s stare.

"What is it?" He asked as the fellow initiate was staring him down.

"You seem familiar," replied J.R. as he looked over Roe before taking another drag, "I've been all over caravan trails and met many people, why do you seem so familiar."

Roe shook his head, _knew this would catch up with me_, he sighed before looking into J.R. eyes, "I don't know."

J.R. noted the lie and filed it in his mind for later, he turned his head to the others that were talking. Alvarado, Pop, and LaCroix were sitting together sharing a can of Cram.

Lolli Pop looked over his dinner mates, "I'm Lolli, from Little Lamplight, well Big Town. What about you two?"

"Juan Alvarado," greeted the Hispanic boy with an Aquiline nose as he extended his hand to Lolli, "from Rivet City."

"Anna LsCroix," said the black girl with dark locks that were tucked into her helmet, "formerly of Tenpenny Tower."

Both Lolli and Alvarado whistled, "richie rich, eh," replied Alvarado smiling as he shook his head and took another bit of Cram.

"Like I said, formerly," replied LaCroix as shook a fork at Juan, "once the Brotherhood came by asking for volunteers and I chose to go, ol' Gustavo and Burke decided to revoke my parents and I citizenship."

"What did you do?" Asked Lolli as he slid his fork into one of his combat packets.

"Well, I'm with the Brotherhood," replied Anna, "but they wouldn't house my parents, however they did help them relocate to Grayditch to help re-populate the town."

"Grayditch, isn't that where all those fire-ants are?" Asked Alvarado as he packed up his fork as well.

"Nah, they were dealt with," replied LaCroix, "from the Lone Wanderer himself, from what I heard. I heard he came in and shot them all, then worked with the local doctor to stop their production. The Brotherhood reached out to the egghead, but he turned them down, something about oversight. All I know is, is that there is a Senior Scribe and two Knights stationed there for safety and research."

"So they're really re-populating the area," asked Lolli, "as in it's safe and all?"

"If the Brotherhood is there, it must be safe," said Alvarado firmly, "if it's true for Rivet City, and Project Purity, it must be true. That's why I joined, wanted to add to the safety. Rivet City is great, don't get me wrong, but I've been there for nineteen years, I needed to get out."

"I felt the same way about Big Town," replied Lolli Pop, "the Lone Wanderer helped out as well, fixed up some Sentry Bots, allowed us to train for better weapons, and held off a mutie attack. We were safe, but frankly, it didn't feel right to me."

"Well, look at us now," replied LaCroix as she tossed the empty can away, "initiates to the Brotherhood and lost like hell."

"Well get back to the Citadel, right?" Asked Lolli Pop, Anna LaCroix sighed looking at the other Senior Initiate.

"We'll all make it home," she replied absent minded, "don't panic.

Hannah Newton was talking with Senior Initiate named Schieber in their own corner of the alcove away from the others. The two hadn't talked with each other before, their training spent in books or with weapons with Paladin Gunny. This was the first time the two had alone to converse, granted it was on horrible condition considering the loss for the Brotherhood. She had let her red pony tail out under her helmet and over her shoulder. He was a white man, between twenty and twenty-five years of age that had a five o'clock shadow with dark bags under his eyes that spoke of an age far beyond his years.

"So, where is a pretty little thing like yourself from, Ms. Newton," asked Schieber with a crooked smile that showed his enlarged canine.

Hannah was a little taken aback by his blunt flirting, _probably just harmless_, she thought as she gave him a little smile, _though not unwelcomed_, "I'm from Rivet City with Alvarado," she pointed to the Hispanic boy with an Aquiline nose.

"That your boyfriend," asked Schieber with his smile still, "think you out to tell the kid he has some competition."

"Is that so," said Hannah with a giggle, "do I even get to know your first name before you compete for my affection?"

"Now who said I was the competition," replied Schieber, his smile growing larger making him more wolf like than before, "I think you're projecting your interest in me, Ms. Newton. But I'll indulge your question, the name is Quintus Schieber, but please call me Schieb or Quin."

"Quintus, that's an interesting name," said Hannah, "how'd you come about it?"

"I was the fifth kid," replied Schieber, "in a family of thirteen."

"Large family," said Hannah in amazement.

"My dad had three wives, my mom was number two," replied Schieber, his mood noticeably changed.

"I'm sorry I brought up some bad memories," said Hannah as she reached out for his hand, the calluses felt under the finger-less gloves he wore, "we can talk about something else."

"What else is there to talk about," asked Schieber, his smile more melancholic now, "we all have our baggage, Hannah."

There was a rustle coming from up the tunnel way. Roe picked up his rifle and aimed it at the far corner of the alcove that opened to the tunnel. J.R. tossed the butt of his cigarette down and held his gun parallel to the wall, waiting for Dan's go ahead. Zach Zimm showed up, his combat helmet's straps undone as he walked up to the alcove.

"God damn it, Zimm!" Seethed J.R., "I almost took your head off."

Zimm narrowed his eyes at J.R. before Roe called his attention back, "What's up, Zach?"

"Scouted a head," he said still catching his breath as he took his helmet off and sat down next to Roe, J.R, joined them crouching as Zimm unfurled a self drawn map, "the tunnel keep son going off to the right, the left seems to blocked off mostly. I found a service exit here and hacked the terminal. Says it leads to Tenleytown/Friendship Station."

"Good, we can take that to Chevy Chase North to get to GNR," replied J.R., "it's a close outpost for the Brotherhood."

"But far from the Citadel," replied Roe, "Friendship Heights goes above ground, the trading caravans avoid it despite it's location, it's a known Raider camp."

"Are you saying you want us to go to a known Raider camp," replied J.R. in consternation, "you want us to have another firefight?"

"We might not have one," replied Roe as he tapped the Brotherhood insignia on the breast plate of the urbanized combat armor, "might earn us some respect."

"Or a bullet in the ass," retorted J.R.

"I think it's the way we should go," replied Roe, firmly.

"I have to agree with J.R.," said Zach, "GNR is a lot safer than hanging out with some Raider scum.

"Let's have a vote," said J.R., "to decide what direction we'll go in."

They brought the ideas to the rest of the initiates. J.R, and Zach explained the values of going through Chevy Chase North to get to GNR. Putting everyone in the heart of the D.C. Ruins under the safety of the Brotherhood. Dan presented his plan to meet up at the Raider camp and get above ground to see a better way than through the ruins. An upturned helmet was placed on broken power relay with some paper. One-by-one, the eight initiates voted and the votes were read out loud to a tie of four each. J.R. and Roe opted to remove their votes and vote again, this time with one person switching their vote to travel to Friendship Heights. With the course suggested, the checked their ammo and weapons and made it to the station opening and entered.

Roe, having been the one that suggested it, decided to take point and lead the way into the station. He walked slowly, his gun out, shinning light into the darkness as examined the debris filled station. He was able to find the stairs relatively easily and started to walk forward. The were several howls that issued through the tunnels on the opposite side from where they entered. Several beams of line shined into the darkness of the tunnels to enlighten the glowing eyes of feral ghouls.

In between the initiates and the ghouls was the staircase to the upper level of the station to get to Friendship Heights; Roe started to run to the stairs as he yelled back, "up top now, bottleneck them there!"

The initiates broke out into a run climbing the stairs two at a time. The ghouls closed ranks and were nearly on them. Roe, LaCroix and Newton were able to make it up to the second level. Roe covered the second staircase as the feral ghouls attempted to make their way up, though he was unable to stymie the tide of ghouls heading the staircase the other initiates were at. There were nearly a hundred feral ghouls, crowding the area.

LaCroix and Newton were able to give some cover, but they needed to use short burst with their sub-machine guns. J.R. was the next one to make it up, after him Lolli got up top and was breathless. Schieber would climb three steps before turning around and taking down a few feral ghouls with chest shots. Alvarado was only a few steps behind him.

Juan turned around quickly, his combat boot catching the top step forcing him to fall. Panic showed in his eyes as he slid down slowly on his stomach. The wet blood caked his combat pants as he slide down onto the fresh kills from LaCroix, Newton, and Schieber. One feral ghoul reached down and grabbed his left leg, sinking his teeth deep into the fabric and flesh of Alvarado.

The scream caused Schieber to turn around. He raced back down, placing three bullets in the chests of approaching feral ghouls. He got to the ghoul on Alvarado's leg and bashed the back of the creatures head in with the butt of his rifle. He picked up Alvarado by the shoulder, blood seeping out of his leg from the bite wound. Forcing the wounded initiate to grasp onto his shoulder and hobble up with him to the top level. LaCroix and Newton opened fire behind them as they got up and passed them.

"I'm out," Roe announced as he holstered his assault rifle and drew out his N99 10mm pistol.

The others formed a semi-circle as they fell back to the tunnel opening. The daylight shining through the grate behind them. They heard it open. The feral ghouls were on the second level, slowly walking forward, saving their energy and time. A dirty looking man with a large canister on his back and flaming nozzle of a flamer pushed his way between the initiates. He wore mix-matched armor that had a tire as shoulder pad, an arclight helmet to protect the forearm from the flamer, shin pads from what appeared to be a baseball catcher, and strapped sandals that were tied up the calves. A metal trash can lid protected his back, while a sheet of metal scrounged from somewhere protected his abdomen and crotch. He had a short dark Mohawk, a five o'clock stubble, and chewed a short cigar that wasn't lit. He smiled briefly at the initiates before he opened fire, literary.

He turned the flamer on at the feral ghouls, dousing the first line in a torrent of flames. The smell of burning flesh and radioactive organs filled the upper levels. He gave puffs out of his flamer as the screaming of the feral ghouls stopped. The others that weren't killed outright ran away from the flame, fearing both the light and the heat of the napalm. The Raider turned the still lit torch up to his cigar to light it. He held his flamer across his broad chest as he looked over the initiates puffing on his cigar.

"Had a bit of a run in with our neighbors, I see," a gruff voice that spoke of age, tobacco, and whiskey, "looks like you need a doc, son."

Alvarado paled as he held onto Schieber for support. Schieber nodded, as his team member was clearly weak. The Raider looked over the rest as they shifted on their feet, not sure what to say to this large outlaw.

"Well then, best get threw that gate and up those stairs to the Heights," he replied as his pointed the way with his flamer, "I'll be up in a few, just want to check these critters for collectables," he turned his back on the initiates, to check the remains of the feral ghouls for caps, chems, and junk.

The initiates breathed a side of relief as they walked through the tunnel and the gateway to Friendship Heights. The sunlight, what was able to penetrate the clouds, shown on their faces and made them cover their eyes. Instantly they heard the cocking of rifles all around the entrance of the subway station. They were surrounded by Raiders with hunting rifles and assault rifles, a dead super mutant was on the ledge over the entrance noting their proficiency with their weapons.

Roe looked at the other initiates, _I hope I wasn't wrong about this_, he moved his hand to his pistol counting the number of Raiders, _outnumbered three to one, do we even have enough bullets?_ He already knew the answer was no. He took out his pistol and laid it on the ground, holding his hands above his head. The others looked at him and nodded, as they laid down their weapons and held their hands up.

A female Raider came forward to the entrance, she wore an over shirt similar to a wastelander outfit with a bandolier filled with shotgun ammo draped in front with padded pants and boots, and a sawed-off shotgun cradled in her arms. She was relatively clean, shaved head and gaunt features. Her eyes were ice blue as she stared over the initiates.

Her voice was cold as her eyes, "where's Aden," she asked as the gate opened and the big Raider with a flamer came through with a bag on his shoulder, "there you are, Aden."

"Yes, ma'am," replied as he held up his bag of goodies, "these folk here brought in a good haul. Mustah been some forty or so dead ghoulies down there."

"Who are they, Aden," asked the leader as she caressed her shotgun.

"Their armor says Brotherhood," he replied as he walked forward and slapped Lolli on the chest where the yellow insignia of the Brotherhood of Steel was graphed on, "and one was hurt bad."

The Raider leader turned her head to the Roe, noting him as the leader when he lowered his weapon, "what does the Brotherhood seek with us?"

"We need medical care for our companion, a place to rest, resupply," he continued and looked at the rest of the initiates, "and we need to get back to the Citadel, ma'am."

"We'll see what we can do," replied the woman, "as long as you have trade-stuffs..."


	3. Friendship Heights Settlement

Heart of Steel

Chapter 3: Friendship Heights Settlement

Daniel Roe and the others followed the raider named Aden up the staircase of the metro entrance. The other raiders still had their weapons trained on the initiates, two other raiders had gone down to pick up their weapons. The other initiates looked at Roe, and he felt their fear burn into him, causing him to pale considerably. He stood face-to-face with the female raider leader. The young man extended his hand in greeting and friendship, the female leader waited a few minutes before embracing Roe's hand in welcome. There was no smile on her face, she appraised them and resolved that their threat level was minimal.

"I am Boadicea, leader of Friendship Heights," she exclaimed, "you are welcomed here in our encampment as long as you make no trouble."

"Understood," replied Dan as the other nodded, he turned to see Alvarado pale more and nod his head back passing out in Schieber and J.R.'s arms, "our man really needs to be looked at."

Boadicea whistled, two more raiders came forward and motioned for Schieber and J.R. to pass them Alavrado. They were hesitant to hand him over, but Roe nodded and motioned for them to join the two raiders. Boadicea nodded allowing them both to walk with the raiders to the medical tent in the back of the outpost. The others Brotherhood of Steel initiates were lead into a large sitting area that was also the encampment kitchen. They sat at picnic tables, Zimm and Pop rested their heads on the table. Newton turned and cracked her back, while LaCroix took her helmet off and let her hair fall out. Roe sat down tentatively, scanning his surroundings more and more.

Boadicea sat down, Aden at her right hand and Roe at her left, as the other raiders returned to defense or their camp duties. They was silence for some time, the only noise was Aden's puff and chewing of his cigar.

"What do you have for trade," asked Boadicea.

"What is it you need," asked Newton, looking at Roe from the corner of her eye.

"We heard what you need, but we're asking what do you have for trade-stuffs," she said, her ice blue eyes shifting from the red head to Roe.

Roe turned his fellow initiates. They huddled together lowering their voice to a whisper.

"We've got very little," said Anna LaCroix, "I've got some more Cram, but not much else."

"Not to mention ammo," exclaimed Zachary Zimm, "we're dangerously low, maybe less than a clip each."

"It's a lot less than that," replied Hannah Newton.

"I'm completely out of ammo for my R91," interjected Roe, "how do you feel about these guys."

"I dunno," replied Lolli Pop, "they don't seem too trusting."

"Do you blame them," said LaCroix, "we came up from right under their feet into their home. The Brotherhood to them is just a more organized raider group."

"It's tough out here in the wastes," commented Newton.

"You can say that a million times, doesn't make it easier for any of us," exclaimed Zimm.

"I know that," rejoined Newton, "but we can make their lives easier, have the water lines reach them to make them more...stable?"

"That's a good idea," replied Roe, the others looked at the two and agreed with them, Dan turned to Boadicea.

"We do not have any trade-stuffs," answered Roe; the bald, female leader with ice blue eyes stood up from the table.

"We're done here, after your man is fixed, please leave our encampment," she said turning away from the initiates she just saved.

"Wait," shouted Roe, semi-standing from the table, "we have something to give you out of good faith."

Boadicea turned to look at Roe forcing him to sit back down in his seat with her gaze. She stepped back to the table and leaned against it with all her weight on her palms. Her bandolier hanging forward loosely to clank against the table. She looked Roe right in the eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm sure you know about project purity," Dan said, knowing that the whole wasteland knew of the clean water coming from the Jefferson Memorial.

"We know of it," replied Boadicea.

"It's controlled by the Brotherhood," said Dan as he pointed to his insignia, a motion that made Boadicea feel unintelligent and frown, "we can get a caravan out here, to Friendship Heights, to supply clean, pure water for your encampment."

"How are we certain that the Aqua Pura will reach us," demanded Boadicea as she pointed to down on the table.

"The faster we get to the Citadel, the faster you'll get a shipment of Aqua Pura," said Roe as he shifted in his seat.

"Forgive me for not trusting you Brotherhood types so quickly," she sneered, "the only reason we're talking to you is because you got rid of those Enclave shits. Consider this the one favor for the Brotherhood of Steel."

"We won't disappoint you," said Roe, trying not to growl, "but we need some leeway here. If we're to get to the Citadel, than frankly we'll be in your debt. I know I'll recommend it, but we'll get you your Aqua Pura."

"I want a contract," replied Boadicea, "one that I can present to any Brotherhood lackey and they see that we do positive dealings with you Steel heads."

"I'll put my name, the name of our Paladin Commander, and our seal," said Roe, "but we're going to need your complete co-operation. That means we need ammo, food, and spare parts for repairs."

"We will spare what we can if you give us a contract with the Brotherhood," said Boadicea as she stuck out her hand.

All Roe did was nod and shake her hand. The initiates were welcomed to the camp, J.R. and Schieber joined them as there was small welcome party. There were half barrel grills that were used to feed the Friendship Heights community and the guests. The initiates went to bed on mattresses and woke early to revive their fallen comrade. They waited in the kitchen area before setting out on the path they were told to follow by Aden and a capacious individual named Gregor.

Roe walked out of the sitting area to the banister that was used as a settlement wall. The lithe character of Gregor wrapped in his rages and dirty storm catcher hat and Boadicea were in heated conversation. He approached the two of them, who turned silent and looked at the approaching man. Roe removed his helmet, his brown hair already a little damp from sweat.

"What's the hold up," he said, looking over the thin man whose dirty face hid his whiskers.

"Gregor needed to give you something," Boadicea said, motioning to her sickly companion.

With a high pitched, squeaky voice of uncertainty Gregor handed Roe several worn metro tickets, "when we visited some tunnels, we activated a Protectoron. It's been keeping the Farragut West Metro Station completely clean and operational."

"Sounds good," replied the young man as he pocketed the tickets.

"I don't think you get it," continued Gregor as he reached into Roe's pocket to grab the tickets, "the Protectoron is active and firing. It's killing anything without a metro ticket. IT is the ONLY way to pass IT!"

"So what do my people and I do," he asked calmly.

"The unit can't be harmed, it's helping keep the tunnels clean," squeaked Gregor holding a moldy ticket up, "when it asks you to present this, have your men take the tickets out. Then it won't harass you and your people."

"By harass you mean shoot?" Questioned Dan Roe as Gregor nodded.

Boadicea continued, "Gregor will lead you to the Farragut Metro West Station but not out of it. Aden will give you some tactical support down in the main entrance, with a few of my other men. It'll be a good haul from the ghoulies and maybe some radroach meat."

"Sounds good," replied Roe looking back at the sitting area where his team mates were eating a light breakfast and informing Alvarado about the plans, "we'll move out in an hour, can your men be reading then?"

"They're ready now," replied the raider leader, "but you still us something Steel head."

"I didn't forget," said Roe as he took some worn paper that had lost it's original ink from over two hundred years ago, "I hope you'll appreciate the language of this document."

Boadicea unfurled it and read it out load, "The Settlement of Friendship Heights is hereby recognized as a legitimate salvage camp under the leadership of Boadicea in the year 2279 by the Brotherhod of Steel, under the command of Elder Oywn Lyons, Paladin Bruce and the people of the Capital Wasteland. A caravan of Aqua Pura from Project Purity will be commissioned and shipped to this settlement as long as the citizens disavow raiding for salvaging. What the fuck is this Roe," she tossed the paper at him, "telling us how do out job?"

"I'm just saying, I can sell this," he replied earnestly as he flourished the paper in front of her, "you'll have complete right to salvage in the north end of the D.C. Ruins, that is a pretty good deal, not to mention safer than raiding trade caravans. Heck, you could even do legal trade with caravans."

"You may have a point, Steel head," she replied, "but frankly, I don't like being told what to do."

"Fine, do it, don't do it," said Roe nonchalant, "but if you don't do it, then the Brotherhood will investigate. It'll be better to be on our side than a problem we'll need to solve later."

Boadicea returned to her settlement, a sour look on her face. Dan returned to his team members and told them how there were to proceed from the tunnels to Farragut West Metro Station to the Anchorage Bridge and back to the Citadel. It would be a whole day of travel, under tunnels and across areas with some raider presence that were a less friendly than Friendship Heights.

"We need to get back, and get back in once piece," said Roe solemnly in his pep talk, "no more people left behind."

"I second that," said J.R. as he continued to smoke, passing one to Schieber who took it and lit up as well.

"Tight formations, watch ammo levels," continued Roe, stepping into his leadership role more, "we're almost home."

They began their descent into the tunnels again, with the assistance of Aden, Gregor and several raiders. They would not come out of the dank tunnels and metro ways until they were able to see the sun dying down on statue of the vitruvian man removing himself from the idea of perfection. There would be a few cars in the parked lot outside of Farragut Metro Station, but they would prove to be more of an assistance than an obstacle.


	4. Anchorage Retrieval

Heart of Steel

Chapter 4: Anchorage Retrieval

The light from outside temporarily blinded the initiates as they emerged from the low lighting of the underground. Just as Alvarado limped across the threshold, Aden and Gregor closed and locked the metro gate behind them. J.R. ran to the gate and hit his palm against it yelling at the raiders to come back.

"We got orders," replied Aden puffed on his cigar, putrid smoke from 200 year old tobacco filling the metro entrance, "Boadicea said to get you through the tunnels."

"Yea, just the tunnels," squealed Gregor as he wiped some mucus from his nose and mouth.

Roe pushed forward and whispered into J.R.'s ear, "it's fine, we need to move on and get to Anchorage before nightfall, we'll make due."

"Extra firepower is always welcomed," hissed J.R. under his breath.

"They've done their part, what's next is up to us," Roe squeezed J.R.'s shoulder before turning to Aden and Gregor to thank them.

"Whatever, kid," replied Aden as he walked back through the tunnel, Gregor following him.

Roe turned around nodded to everyone and pointed up the stairs. Lolli Pop rushed to the top of the stairs kneeling down as he peered over the top to see the layout of the land. He rushed back to the bottom of the stairs where the other initiates waited. They formed a semi-circle around him.

"Okay, so there are three raiders...I'm guessing not Boadicea's men, patrolling the parking lot. There are three or four parked cars out there, one of which hasn't had it's fusion engine removed," reported Lolli, "the easiest move will be to blow that car up, but I think the raiders are too far apart to get them all..."

"It's a better plan than risking all our lives," said Zimm, "so after the explosion we rush to get any that might remain?"

"We're assuming they're hostile," replied Newton, "we can't just go in guns blazing to take them out like that, that's not Brotherhood ethos!"

"That's Brotherhood tactics," remarked LaCroix with a bit of a laugh, "we've all read the action reports of the Brotherhood's dealings in the Pitt, Project Purity, and Adams Air Force Base. Bullets first, questions later."

"That is a horrible thing to say, Anna," Newton shaking her head.

Just then a crack of rifle fire broke the bickering between the initiates. J.R. was kneeled on the steps, R91 in hand, the flash of bullets leaving the muzzle in bursts of three. There was a small explosion in the background, J.R. turned his head to look back at the others as the ricochets from multiple bullets burst into the air after hitting the top step. Dust flew into J.R. eyes as a portion of a bullet hit the back of his helmet. He fell forward tumbling and sliding down the steps. The initiates rushed to him and picked him up.

Alvarado checked J.R.'s helmet, it had down it's job and bore the portion of bullet still in the back. J.R. coughed and took the helmet back to put on his head.

"What the hell were you thinking," Schieber asked as he grabbed J.R. by the front chest plate of his combat armor.

"Better to act than bicker," replied J.R. as he turned around, "Get ready, second explosion will be any second."

Just as he finished talking there was a larger explosion that shook the ground. The initiates armed themselves with their weapons and charged forward, up the stairs to meet the remainder of the raiders. The burning shells of the cars kept feeding the radiated flames with black smoke pouring forward. More then one car had had their fusion power source intact, leading to a large explosion than the one at the battle of Dupont Circle.

There was one raider on the ground, slowly getting up, another was looking at the initiates in shock. The third had apparently vaporized in the explosion. The raider that was standing up right quickly turned ninety degrees to his right and fired. It was then that the initiates saw the large, unarmed super mutant, run forward grabbing the raider's head and slamming to the ground. The super mutant, wearing turn shorts and wrapped up cloth for shoes, took a few rounds into his chest.

The initiates raised their weapons at the wasteland creature, prepared to fire, as Newton stood in their way, "Wait!," she screamed at them.

"He's a mutie!" Replied J.R. as he raised his gun again.

Newton stepped in front of him and forcefully lowered his weapon, "let him take care of the raiders for us."

"She has a point," said Roe with a nod.

The super mutant picked up the raider that was slow to get up. Holding him up by his gun arm, the weapon falling uselessly to the ground, the super mutant leveled a punch into the chest of the raider. The raider went flying out, over the ledge, into the Potomac causing a large splash in the irradiated river. The super mutant turned to the initiates and dropped the raiders arm that was in his grip.

As he moved forward, the initiates raised their guns. The super mutant held his arms up, open palmed. The fresh bullet holes in his chest still bleeding a little. He called out in a rough voice.

"I'm surprised you didn't fire upon me already," called out the mutant in seemingly intelligent speech.

The initiates were all in shocked. Lolli was the first to seem them, but two more raiders ran out from around the ledge. There were stairs that led down to the water side, with more raiders there. The two raiders saw the initiates and leveled there weapons on them. Then the dirty wasteland robbers saw that larger super mutant and figured it was the bigger threat. They opened fired, which visibly angered the super mutant.

The large muscular mass of green charged forward to the raiders. With two open palms, the mutant grabbed the raiders by the head and smashed them together into a mess of blood, bone, and brains. The two raiders became one head with two bodies. Then the super mutant turned to the initiates, his arms raised again.

"I apologize for my rough actions," said the super mutant, "but they were bad people and needed to be dealt with. You little children seem like good people."

"Little kids," hissed Alvarado with a sneer.

"Watch your tongue, Little Brother," said the super mutant as he stood a few feet from the initiates, his arms still in the air, "please, Little Brothers and Sisters, I am called Uncle Leo. I wish you no harm as long you wish me no harm."

"WE can do that," said Newton reassuringly, stressing the 'we' to include everyone; yet no one holstered their weapons.

"Thank you, Little Sister," said Uncle Leo as he lowered his arms to his side.

"So, uhm, Uncle Leo," asked Newton with a questioning tone, "why, uhm..."

"Am I not trying to kill you like the others?" Finished the super mutant with what can only be described as a faint smile, for a super mutant.

"Exactly," said Newton and Roe at the same time.

J.R. turned to Schieber and Alvarado whispering under his breath, "I say we waste him to be safe," Schieber just stared forward while Alvarado nodded silently.

"I do not remember what I was before I became this..." said Uncle Leo before being interrupted.

"Super mutants are..._made_?" Asked LaCroix with shock.

"Yes, I remember being captured," said Uncle Leo, "but not much else...then I woke up and was in my current state, Little Sister. It is a cold dark place, I care not to remember."

"What do you do now?" Asked Roe with interest.

"I help where help is needed, Little Brother," replied Uncle Leo flatly, "I am not a part of the others, I escaped from them before they found out what I am. If they knew, they'd destroy me. I follow them, when I can, to stop what they do."

"What do the super mutants do," asked LaCroix curiously.

"Besides kill and eat humans," remarked J.R. to Schieber and Alvarado.

"Little Brother, my state does allow me to hear you better," remarked Uncle Leo causing J.R. to pale a little, "but you are quite right, the others kill, eat, and capture. I can not abide as this occurs."

"That is noble of you," said Roe with a nod of respect.

"It is honest, earnest, and right, Little Brother, not noble," Uncle Leo's bared teeth parted a little as his lips curled up more, "that is when I came here, after seeing the explosion. I thought there was someone in need."

"Thank you," replied Newton, "we all thank you."

The other initiates nodded, some actually saying 'thank you'. J.R. gave a curt nodded, but felt they should move on. He whispered to Roe his thoughts, and Dan agreed.

"Uncle Leo," stated Dan, "we're thankful for your assistance, but we need to move on to the crossing at Anchorage War Memorial."

"I wish you luck, Little Children," said Uncle Leo as he walked back to where he came from, "and I hope to see you all in better times."

The super mutant disappeared and the initiates continued one their way to Anchorage War Memorial. They walked over rubble and on some of the remaining pavement of the old capital. They remained silent not wanting to give away their position and wanting to keep all of their senses heightened. They made it to the memorial with light still in the sky. The toughest obstacle was all the radroaches they encountered and having to dispatch them without wasting ammo.

There were two wastelanders at the memorial, milling about. The initiates saw them as no threat because the memorial seemed to be their temporary home. How they survived the Mirelurks, the initiates were uncertain. It was then that the headset in the combat helmets crackled to life. The static meant that the line of communication was reestablished with the Citadel. Instantly, Zimm put his hand to his communication unit embedded in his helmet.

"Citadel Control, this is Practical One," said Zimm, giving the official title to their training designation, "I repeat, Citadel Control, this is Practical One."

There was a crackle on the radio before a voice answered them, "This is a secure Brotherhood of Steel communications network, identify yourself."

"Citadel Control, this is Practical One, under the command of Paladin Bruce." Reported Zimm getting a little irritated.

"Negatory, Practical One has been unaccounted for over 48 hours. Recon to site last seen was a blood bath," replied Citadel Control.

Roe moved his hand to his com unit as well, "Citadel Control, this Initiate Daniel Roe, with me are Initiates Zachary Zimm, Hannah Newton, Anna LaCroix, Juan Alvarado, Lolli Pop..."

Citadel Control cut him off, "alright, Initiate Roe, please hand of coms to Paladin Bruce."

"Paladin Bruce...." said Roe slowly.

"Didn't make it," finished Zimm, "Practical One is located at Anchorage War Memorial, please advise."

There was silence over the communications in the initiates helmets for over a minute. Zimm called up the com unit again.

"Citadel Control, Practical One is located at Anchorage War Memorial, please advise."

There was a crackle on the radio before it came back on, "Practical One, we have dispatched a veritbird to area. We're getting you home."

The sound of twin propellers were heard as a vertibird left the Citadel and quickly moved to Anchorage War Memorial. The insignia of the Brotherhood of Steel was paint on both sides of the flying machine with white paint. It landed in the open square, it's hatch opened. A paladin wearing T-45d power armor, his chestnut brown hair long and pulled back out of his face, jumped down to the open square. The wastelanders had moved around to the side of the memorial, the angel in shining armor that came from the sky scared them.

"Get aboard initiates, you're going home to the Citadel," he announced.

The initiates moved forward and entered the recovered equipment from the Enclave. They sat down and strapped in as the hatch closed. Roe sat across from the paladin and looked them man in his eyes.

"What's your name, sir," he asked with respect.

"Paladin Bael," he replied as he strapped in.

"Thank you, Paladin Bael," replied Roe as he stuck out his hand for the Brotherhood of Steel paladin to shake.

"Don't thank me yet, kid," he said gruffly, "Elder Lyons wants a word with you and your friends here."

"Elder Lyons wants to meet with us?" Asked Zimm, who was sitting next to Paladin Bael.

"Yea, it's a standard debrief for a mission that goes fubar," replied Bael not really caring for the initiates.

"Fubar?" questioned LaCroix, "what's that?"

"Fucked up beyond all repair," answered Bael matter-of-factly, "mind how I ask how you kids survived? I was on the recon crew there. Saw what happened. God awful mess."

"We escaped through the tunnels," replied Zimm nonchalantly, "they asked to talk with Paladin Bruce, were you unable to find his body?"

"Body!?" exclaimed Paladin Bael with a slight inflection, "hell kid, there was only blood, gore, and exploded vehicles when we got there. No bodies of anyone. We thought you all bit the big one. But we'll save it for when we get back to the Citadel and debrief with Elder Lyons."

The initiates all looked at each other as the vertibird took off. They were on their way to the Citadel, and from there only Elder Lyons would know.


	5. Steel Yourself, Initiate

Heart of Steel

Chapter 5: Steel Yourself, Initiate

The dust of the courtyard used for training initiates and apprentices was kicked up into the air as the vertibird landed on the center hatchway that was the entrance for the decommissioned Liberty Prime. The apprentices attired in recon armor, the next progression for Brotherhood of Steel members prior to power armor, covered their eyes and took a break from their shooting practice of hand-to-hand combat. The back hatch of the vertibird opened and a Paladin with blown back long chestnut hair motioned for the other occupants to exit the flying machine. The disheveled and exhausted initiates from the Battle of Dupont Circle exited with their weapons holstered.

The apprentices, knights, and paladins were surprised and stood up as they walked by to the doors leading to Circle A. The two knights guarding the door saluted, one exclaiming in a metallic voice from his power armor helmet: Steel be with you. The courtyard erupted in cheers and clapping, rejoicing that there wasn't another major loss to the Brotherhood. However, the Initiates barely heard any of this, they were exhausted and wanted nothing more than a semi comfortable bed and a warmed meal. Danial Roe pushed the door to Circle A open.

"Good to see you made it," greeted a bald Paladin with a plasma rifle on his back, "shame about Bruce though, he'll be remembered in the Great Codex."

"Enough of the pleasantries, Tristan," said Paladin Bael, "this lot need to debrief with Elder Lyons."

"They don't seem to be too talkative," remarked Tristan as he pointed to the conference room that all operational briefings take place in.

"They still need to explain some things to the old man," replied Bael as he nodded to the direction the initiates should take.

They silently moved to the room, sitting down without barely making a noise. Zach held his head in his palms; Lolli leaned back in his chair, holding the arm rests. Alvarado and Schieber rested their heads in their arms, while LaCroix looked straight onward with an empty stare. Dan rubbed the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes tight. He felt a hand on his shoulder plate, rubbing him and jostling him lightly. He looked up to see Newton looking down at him.

"We made it," she said with a smile, "because of you."

"We did it together," he replied dismissively, "but now what; will this be how our lives are in the future?"

"It's what we signed up for," grumbled Zach.

"I see no problem with this life," commented J.R. from corner where he leaned and smoked.

"Wouldn't expect you too," replied Zach with a smirk, "you're all for the rough-and-tumble..."

"Better than expecting waterfalls and daisies," commented J.R. as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Will you two cut it out," asked Newton, "we made it out a live and in relative good shape..."

"My leg still hurts," sighed Alvarado.

"Like I said, relative," rejoined Newton, "lets be thankful for that at least."

"What are you now, a preacher?" Asked J.R. with a sarcastic attitude.

"Let's just stay off of each other's throats," butted in LaCroix, "we have enough things out there looking to take a bite out of them let alone each other."

"You are quite astute, Initiate LaCroix," commented the elder man in a blue robes similar to that of a scribe.

The Initiates stood at attention as Elder Lyons took his seat at the head of the semicircle tables. To his right was Paladin Bael and to his left was another Brotherhood member, a scribe from her looks with short sandy blonde hair. They all took a seat and motioned for the others to sit. The initiates, minus J.R. took their seats. J.R. on the other hand stood in the corner and continued smoking his 200 year old cigarette.

"Initiate LaCroix is correct, there is much out there that is looking to tear a chunk out of your throat," said Lyons flatly, his tone a mix of parental authoritarianism and military dogma, "the beings out there that wish to tear out your throat wish to do the same to the Brotherhood and the people of the Capital Wasteland. We must not allow this to occur and that is why we, the Brotherhood of Steel, are the first and last line of defense against the damages of the wasteland."

"Sire, can we proceed," asked Paladin Bael with a slight hint of consternation.

"Yes, we shall," replied Lyons catching Bael's tone and silently rebuking the man, "the events at Dupont Circle were thought to have been well known. The Brotherhood feared it was a complete loss of life and energy. But there is something out there that has protected all of you."

"It was more like dumb luck," said J.R. from the corner.

"Roe's leadership got us through," defended Newton.

"No, J.R. is right," agreed Roe, "it was dumb luck, and luck favored us."

"Regardless of the power at hand," continued Lyons, "you have survived an encounter we all thought you had perished. We searched the remains and found nothing but a few blood stains and some burnt out Convegas. May I ask what occurred?"

The Initiates recounted their two day ordeal. From the super mutant attack that utilized the deathclaw, to the escape through the sewer system. They included the attack by the ghouls in the metro tunnels and the encounter with Friendship Heights Settlement. They talked about how accommodating the raider encampment had been, especially after the settlement. Roe produced a copy of their contract and handed it to Elder Lyons, who simply turned it over to the scribe at his left.

"So you promised them water without authority to do so?" Asked Elder Lyons, his face not giving away his emotion, his old age making the wrinkles form frown lines from years of bad news.

"Uh, yes, uhm sir," replied Dan uncertainly.

"We had to, sir," replied Newton, "we were outgunned, out manned, and in need of assistance."

"How are we to know if these raiders form a legitimate settlement?" Asked the scribe from Lyons left.

"We put in the paper work that they are responsible for the salvage of the northern DC Ruins," commented LaCroix.

"Did you know there was an Army National Guard Depot in the north of the DC Ruins?" Asked Elder Lyons, his frustration beginning to emanate on his voice, "and that now these raiders have a legitimate claim to scavenge it for advance weaponry."

"We, I did not know," replied Roe earnestly.

"While the Brotherhood has made it's modus operandi the safety and protection for the people of the wasteland," began Elder Lyons, "the recovering of technology remains our utmost concern. Technology helps our organization complete the goal of providing safety and protection, your actions have hindered this ability of ours. We're going to have to mobilize a special team for that area. I will honor this agreement for as long as it benefits the wasteland; the second there is any intention or malicious action by these raiders we will raze them to the ground."

"That's a bit much," scoffed LaCroix.

"It's incredibly harsh," concurred the old man, "but unless we act sooner, rather than later, we'll have another Paradise Falls on our hands. A settlement of such an odious founding and maintenance that can perpetuate it's existence that destroying it would bring a brief good, but ultimately is still a cornerstone of the Capital Wasteland."

"Are you saying the Brotherhood could take out Paradise Falls?" Asked Lolli Pop, "and you haven't yet?"

"He is saying he can't," replied Schieber with a looked jaw, "the slave trade is integral to repopulating the wastes."

"Paradise Falls is not the issue, at the moment," conceded Lyons, "Friendship Heights Settlement is an issue that will have close attention paid to it. Well set a caravan with Aqua Pura to Canterbury Commons with an extra supply for this settlement. From there, the Brotherhood will determine what must be done. And that it was this settlement that helped you all return to us. Now it is time to put you back into action, initiates."

"What about Paladin Bruce and the other initiates," demanded LaCroix, "if we're alive, they can be too!"

"That would be highly suspect," the old man replied.

"We received intelligence, sir," began Roe, "that the super mutants took their victims away alive...to produce new super mutants."

Owyn Lyons looked at the scribe to his left, who was writing furiously, and Bael to his right, who had a frown on his face. He stroked his beard with his long gnarled fingers. Recalling what the Lone Wanderer had told him, he slowly worked an idea out in his head. _That must be where they are taken_, he thought, _and it must be their main base in the Capital Wasteland_.

"Where did you receive this intelligence from?" Asked the Elder Lyons.

"From a … super mutant," replied Roe, the leadership around the table were clearly put off by the source, "he couldn't remember were, just that it was cold and metal."

"I think I know where," offered the Elder, "Vault 87."

"We must go there and save them," replied Roe, Newton's hand was on his shoulder.

"Initiate, watch your tone," scolded Paladin Bael.

"We are the Brotherhood of Steel," replied Elder Lyons, "we do not leave anyone behind; however, we do not commit suicide as well. Vault 87 is highly irradiated from the surface entrance."

"We need to still see if their alive or dead," continued Roe.

"Steel yourself, Initiate Roe!" Demanded Bael as he leaned forward, slamming a power armored fist on the table.

"He's right sir, we need to find them, they can be alive," continued Newton.

"Paladin Bruce and the other initiates will be listed as missing," rejoined Lyons, "but there will be no investigation of Vault 87, it is currently too dangerous for the Brotherhood to tackle. However, we do have another mission that is vital and accessible."

"What is it, sir," asked J.R. with indifference.

"Chevy Chase North must be secured, the path to GNR has gutted middle school as the biggest hold out of super mutant," replied Lyons, "the Brotherhood of Steel will enter to clear out the school and the area as you set up the barricades to curtail super mutant incursions, understood."

"Sir, yes, sir," replied the initiates.

"Roe, to my office please," said Lyons as he stood, "the rest of you our dismissed for a brief rest and relaxation. Check your ammo supplies, get more if need be, and practice with Paladin Gunny."

Roe took off his combat helmet and followed Lyons to his office and living quarters. The old man pointed to one of the pre-War tangerine chairs for Roe to sit in. He went to the back room for a second, before returning. He threw a heavy piece of metal on the table in the shape of bent line.

"Consider yourself promoted to Initiate First Class," said the old man as he sat in the other tangerine chair across from Roe, the door was closed with the Knight guard pretending not to hear what was going on; "but you must stop your demands to rescue Paladin Bruce. We nearly lost you and all the other initiates because we lost control of the situation. An attack at Vault 87 is too early, we are not prepared. The radiation levels there are overwhelming, even in power armor our best paladins, Lyons Pride, will succumb to lethal radiation poisoning.

"Please, I have to ask you to stop pushing for this suicide mission," continued Lyons as Dan fiddled the promotion in hand hands, "I've been thinking of something else for you and the group that survived Dupont Circle since your communications report. However, I wish to wait until after this mission before moving forward with anything."

"May I ask your plans, sir," asked Roe in concern as he held the promotion still in his hand, _signing up for the Brotherhood has been forfeit of my life, for their control._

"Initiate First Class, sounds fitting, I reserve advisement from senior members of the Brotherhood," he said with a slight smile, "you will have a few more missions to complete before obtaining that privilege."

"Understood, sir," replied Roe as he began to stand, "are we done for now?"

"Mission begins at 0700 tomorrow," said Lyons, "you will inform the other initiates."

Roe nodded and walked out of the Elder Lyons office. The guard knights intoned their common saying: Steel be with you, as Roe held his helmet in one hand, the promotion in the other. He continued to walk into Circle A, some of the initiates were loitering there eating up in the small cafeteria. His grip continued around the promotion, _Elder Lyons thinks he can buy my compliance with some metal, not the man I was raised to be by Uncle Ernest_.

"What's that in your hand?" Asked Juan Alvarado as he ate some Salisbury steak.

Roe shoved the promotion into his pocket, "nothing Alvarado, how's your leg doing?"

"Good enough not to see Sawbones," replied Alvarado making the others laugh around him.

_What does Lyons have planned for us,_ thought Danial Roe, _I hope we'll able be able laugh again after this mission_. He sat down at the table and took some cram before informing them about the mission.


	6. Shoring Up the Cracks

Heart of Steel

Chapter 6: Shoring Up the Cracks

They, the initiates, had been safe the day before. Now, the Brotherhood had other plans for them. Plans that put them back in harms way yet again. The fighting over Galaxy News Radio had escalated. More super mutants were filling into the surrounding area nightly. What once was Early Dawn Elementary School now proved to be an obstacle as the gutted remains gave safe haven to the combatants of the Brotherhood of Steel. Their mission, as had been explained by Paladin Bael who was appointed their guardian in absence of Paladin Bruce, was to close off any entrance into the ruins from the first floor.

The temporary victory over the Enclave had given a technological hegemony in the Capital Wasteland to the Brotherhood. The Enclave had developed and utilized pulse field technology to prevent entrance into certain areas. However, this need large amounts of energy and operation terminals, two items that were not easily expended. The Enclave had left behind a lot of scrap metal, particularly from their prefab portable base kits, that could be jury rigged into barricades. It was with this shipment of scrap metal, a pressurized rail gun, and a modified flamer that the initiates found themselves behind enemy lines.

They were standing next to the open doorway of Earl Dawn Elementary, super mutants were above them shooting into the courtyard of GNR plaza with hunting, assault, and Chinese assault rifles. The Brotherhood paladins and knights were taking cover behind sandbags and the fountain of the plaza from where they returned fire with laser and plasma based weaponry. The initiates had maintained their weapons, except for Schieber who was repairman on this mission.

"Move it!" Ordered Paladin Bael from behind their backs, "get your asses in their and shore up the cracks to prevent others from joining!"

Dan kept on ducking, being the first near the entrance several bullets would hit the door frame sending dust and splinters into his face. He turned back to the others, looking them in the eyes, his promotion was on his shoulder pad. He breathed heavily, leaned forward and took two grenades from a satchel on over Lolli Pop's shoulder. He pulled the pins of both grenades and threw them past the entrance into the main room. After the explosion he and the initiates ran in, guns drawn.

The super mutants on the first floor were stunned from the grenades. Those on the ground were easily taken out with pot shots from the initiates, those on the level above them had to be met at the same level, or distracted for the Brotherhood shooters outside. J.R. ran to the nearest stairs, Zach behind him, and as they got to the top step both knelt and fired upon the super mutants. The needed distraction allowed the well equipped Brotherhood members outside to finish off the last four super mutants above the initiates head.

LaCroix and Newton carried in the first metal panel to the hole closest to the stairs. Several knights joined the initiates inside, helping to secure the Elementary School before the super mutants returned. Schieber leveled the pressurized rail rifle and shot four metal spikes into the corner of the metal panel to secure them to wall. He then took out the modified nozzle of the flamer and began to melt the metal to ensure it stayed in place.

"Bring in the beams," yelled Schieber, to which Newton, Pop and LaCroix started to carry in rusted I-beams; Schieber buttressed the metal plate with the I-beam and secured it to the tiled floor with another spike before welding the I-beam and metal plate together.

The whole process had taken nearly half an hour and the Brotherhood was mobilizing to defended the porous Elementary School. Knights were standing on the second level facing Chevy Chase East. An hour had passed since they school had been taken, only two holes of the ten had been secured. Alvarado and Roe had set themselves in the middle of the school to keep a vantage point on everything. Schieber was moving as fast as he could without sacrificing security. J.R. and Zach caught up with Alvarado and Roe.

"We're sitting ducks here," stated J.R., "Schieber's got four more hours of work left."

"At least we'll have the sun," said Alvarado.

"WE'VE GOT MORE MUTIES!" Yelled out a knight in a metallic voice, "coming up from the ruin, guard the entrance."

"You heard the man," shouted Paladin Bael, "get to those defenses!"

Alvarado, Roe, J.R., and Zimm made there way to the entrance way facing the east side. The knights and paladins above them held their fire, waiting for the mutants to get out into the court yard that used to be a playground. Alvarado and Roe knelt in the entrance while J.R. and Zimm stood behind them. They began to fire in three shot bursts, aiming for the super mutant chests to slow them down so a knight or paladin could take them out with their energy weapons.

"Keep it up initiates!" yelled out Paladin Bael as he continued to fire down in the playground.

Schieber and the others continued to shore up the school. The pace was slow as Newton joined the others to assist in taking down super mutants. LaCroix and Pop continued to haul in metal sheets and I-beams to secure the holes. Three were done in an hour and a half, and the team was moving to the forth hole when a the first break through occurred.

A super mutant with metal strapped to it's chest widened the forth hole and stepped through. LaCroix drew her weapon and fired into the open flesh for the green stomach. Pop followed and fired into the same area. The mutant swung it's super sledge hammer and knocked LaCroix off her feet. Schieber took out the pressurized rail gun and fired two shots, the first missed and the second hit the mutant in the bicep and pinned it's arm to the wall.

The mutant, realizing it was pinned to the wall, decided it was better to be with one arm than stuck and forcibly ripped itself from the wall. It's large green arm hung there like a mounted trophy as the beast charged forward. Schieber leveled the flamer and fired into it's stomach, cutting a hole through the beast, the fire traveled through out the body cavity and hollowed out. The remaining green flesh crumpled over, the mutant was a dead husk.

"Check on Anna and get me a metal sheet," ordered Schieber as kicked the remains out of the way.

The playground was filling with bodies, green flesh was everywhere. The mutants just kept on going, filling the yard as they were cut down. A large mutant with a minigun rounded the corner and opened fired. Two knights were knocked off the second floor. They landed but were still alive, the initiates ran to them and dragged them away, the power armor making it a slow process. The continued fire from the minigun hit the facade of the Elementary School continuously.

The Brotherhood suffered it's first casualty, a knight that was jumping down got caught in the bombardment. He fell, hitting some of the ruins and got a piece of reinforcement bar caught between his armor and helmet. When he rolled onto the first floor it jammed straight through his neck, he bleed out in the entrance way. This inspired the Brotherhood to keep on firing, but the minigun prevented them from any prolonged combat. They resorted to fire and hide tactics, as the super mutants slowly made their way forward.

Schieber had finished the fifth hole by they time the knight had died. Halfway done, he turned his attention to the entrance where the majority of the fighting was taking place. At that moment there was another breach through the sixth hole. This super mutant ran to Schieber as he was distracted and struck the tank of the flamer with his sledge hammer. Schieber fell on his face and quickly rolled to the side. He unstrapped the tank and kicked it to the super mutant.

LaCroix returned at that moment to see Schieber kick the dented broken tank at the super mutant. She took out her gun and shot the tank that was between the super mutant's legs. It exploded upwards, destroying the super mutant. The flames washed over Schieber, who was lightly singed, and disappeared quickly. Anna ran over to Quin and patted out the small fires on his combat armor.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him stand up.

"Yea," said Schieber as he shook his head, "now I need something to weld with."

"Shit," replied LaCroix.

Schieber ran to the front line. The other initiates were guarding the injured and dead. Roe looked up as Schieber ran over.

"Where are their laser rifles?" Asked the repairman.

Roe pointed to the pile against the wall. Schieber picked up on and several microfusion shells before running back to the sixth hole. He knelt down and took out his tool kit. Quin opened the breach and began cutting into the firing the mechanism to alter it for a continuous burst.

"What are you doing with that rifle," asked a knight as they passed by to bring supplies to the entrance way.

"Making it into a laser welder," replied Schieber as he continued to tinker.

Back at the entrance Roe and the others guarded the doorway and the wounded. The super mutants were starting to make their way through the playground because of the covering fire from minigun wielding mutant. J.R. was smoking, puffing on his drag furiously as the bullets were flying into the tiles and cement.

"We need to take him out," said J.R. as he lit another cigarette with the dying one.

"We can't shoot from up top, or from down low," said Zimm he checked his ammo again, nervous.

"We have to get around then," stated Alvarado in a matter-of-fact like tone.

J.R. stood up, tossed the cigarette and stomped it out. He walked over to where Schieber and the others were. He checked the weld job that was being done to the sixth hole, nearly closing it up. J.R. yelled out for Schieber to stop.

"I need to go out there and take care of business," J.R. said as he looked over Schieber as LaCroix and Pop brought more supplies.

"Second I close a hole it stay's close," commented Schieber as finished the weld.

"I'm counting on it," said J.R. as he took his rifle and clanged the bolt back, "if I'm not back before the last hole is closed...."

"I'll send a search party," replied Schieber as he started moving to the seventh hole with the others.

"No," said J.R., a cold look in his eyes, "if I don't come back consider me dead, no one else needs to lose their life for me."

Schieber nodded as they reached the next hole and J.R. ducked through the rubble. LaCroix looked at Schieber and he just shook his head. She nodded and placed the metal sheet on the hole. Schieber took out pressurized rail gun to secure it. He held his hand on the metal before taking out laser rifle and welding the metal.

"Get me a beam," yelled Schieber.

Outside, J.R. noted that around the school was relatively calm, the majority of the fighting was occurring at the entrance way. He walked forward before he felt a stinging sensation on his shin. He looked down and saw a gooey material sticking to the shin plate of his combat armor. He quickly ripped the plate of armor off and scanned the ruins to find a centaur. The centaurs were sentries for the super mutants.

J.R. demolished the creature with several rounds from his R91. He moved forward slowly, waiting for the super mutant that was certain to be there. The lumbering form of the green monster came into view just as J.R. stepped over the dead centaur. He fired instantly, aiming for the head. The close range of twenty feet made his shots hit true, though the toughened hide took several rounds to be a death shot for the monster. He continued down the side tunnel next to the ruins and school.

The rubble jostled around, J.R. had to balance himself as he lost his footing in the loose rubble. The light was a few feet away now, J.R. emerged from the tunnel, on the far side of the playground on the hill of ruins that blocked the streets from being connected. He looked around briefly, checked that it was clear and knelt. He slowly aimed at the larger-than-average super mutant. He looked down his site with both eyes open.

J.R. held his breath for a second, and exhaled slowly. He controlled his breath, timing it with his heart beat. Aiming for the gun of the beast, knowing he couldn't drop it this far away with even a full clip. _Better to disarm than distract_, he thought rationalizing what he was going to do in the prone position.

He squeezed the trigger slowly, hitting the minigun with three shots, before squeezing again to hit it another time. He kept firing his R91 before he could see it stop firing it's 5mm ammo as it fell from the super mutants hand.

The super mutant yelled in pain as several fingers were now on the ground along with the heavy minigun. The roar attracted the Brotherhood knights and paladins, who popped up from their cover to take down the large super mutant. It's roar was ended in a gurgle as a plasma blast ripped it's throat open. They Brotherhood was back in the fight and the playground was the shooting gallery.

"Who is that on the hill!" Yelled out Paladin Bael.

Roe took a peek from behind the battlement as Schieber started to finish up the ninth hole, "Shit," he said under his breath as he saw J.R. outside.

Alvarado, Roe and Newton ran over to Schieber, Pop, and LaCroix; they left Zimm behind to guard the fallen. Schieber was starting to weld the I-beam, as Roe turned him around.

"Did you let J.R. through the tunnel?" Asked Dan as he held onto Schieber's chest plate.

"He asked too, Roe," said Schieber as LaCroix and Pop nodded.

"Don't cover that last hole for awhile," said Roe as he turned to look at Newton and Alvarado pointing to them and then himself, "we're going to go get him."

Schieber reached out and held Roe's bicep, "he said not to, but I'm not going to stop you, just get back in half an hour."

Roe nodded and ordered the others to follow him through the last hole. The ran through tunnel, stomping through the form of a dead centaur and then a super mutant. They got to the end of the tunnel and emerged to the light. J.R. was in front of them, not fifty away. But there were two super mutants that had broken off from the playground to get the lone soldier off to the side.

"J.R., Watch out behind you!" Called out Roe as he pointed behind J.R. shoulder.

J.R. turned to see who was yelling at him and saw Roe. He followed his hand and looked the other way behind his shoulder. Just as he did, the super mutant pounded his fist downward on J.R. face. The initiate was knocked out instantly and fell to the ground like a rag doll. Alvarado pulled out his gun and was about fire as Roe pushed it upwards into the air.

"You'll hit J.R.," he yelled, "we need to get closer!"

They began to run to J.R. and the super mutants. The one that punched him kicked him over the hill to fall in the middle of the playground. He slid down the rubble and hit the merry-go-round before coming to a halt. The super mutants jumped down the hill as well. Roe stopped the others as they saw the super mutants picked up J.R. and made their way to the building they poured out from to playground.

Roe guided Newton and Alvarado down the hill. The only thought in their head was to get J.R. back. The playground was filled with dead green flesh. Paladin Bael and two knights came running from the entrance. They caught up with Roe, Newton, and Alvarado by the entrance to travel through and around the building.

"Hold up, HOLD IT I SAID," he yelled as he stopped the initiates.

The initiates turned to Paladin Bael, "we need to get J.R.," said Roe.

Paladin Bael looked at the death and destruction around them and nodded, "follow us, we'll need the support."

Roe nodded and understood. Paladin Bael motioned for them to lead the way. Protocol needed to be followed, and the initiates could not run out into the unknown by themselves. Roe went through the entrance first. Only a year ago had the Brotherhood of Steel used this area as a staging operation to take the school back from the super mutants, with the assistance of the Lone Wanderer. The moved forward and around the corners, the super mutants had evacuated the area quickly.

They made it through to an open area that was a combination of trenches and ruined buildings. In the trench were two super mutants with their weapons drawn. They covered the third that had J.R. on his shoulder as he ran away. The two were quickly taken care of by the initiates and the energy weapons of Paladin Bael and the two knights.

Roe rushed through as the bodies were falling, running faster than the others could keep up. The super mutant was running down a straight path to an open metro tunnel. J.R. was dangled over his shoulder, still unconscious. Roe knelt, aimed low and fired at the back legs of the super mutant. Chunks of green flesh were blown away.

Paladin Bael caught up, knelt and started to shoot his laser rifle as well. The left leg of the super mutant was removed from the knee down. It fell forward as it tried to plant it's missing leg. J.R. fell off it's shoulder and was thrown to the side of the tunnel entrance. Roe and Bael ran forward, the others catching up with them now, to recover J.R.

The super mutant turned over, took out it's rifle and fired from a sitting position. Several rounds hit Paladin Bael, but the power armor deflect it, one ricochet grazed his neck, leaving an open wound and burn mark. He stopped running to keep pressure on the wound as Roe continued and unloaded the remainder of his clip into the super mutant's head and chest, riddling it with bullets. As he ran closer Roe took the opportunity to kick the super mutant in the head as it was taking it's last breaths.

J.R. was on the ground and recovered by the Brotherhood of Steel of easily. One of the knights cracked a little packet and held it under J.R.'s nose. He awoke with a jerk, coughing as regained consciousness.

"He'll be alright," said the Knight with a metallic voice.

"Better get him to the Citadel anyways," said Paladin Bael, "call for an evac."

"Will do, sir," said the Knight he called back to Citadel Control for an evacuation vertibird.

"What the fuck happened," said J.R. as reached for his cigarettes.

"You were taken by the big uglies," replied Bael as he checked the bandage on his neck, "Roe here, breaking every rule in the handbook, rushed after your ass."

"Where's Schieber," demanded J.R., "I told him not to send a search party."

"Be happy he did," said Bael as he slapped J.R. on the back, "or else we wouldn't have gotten you back. Good job taking that minigunner out, by the way."

"Thanks," said J.R. as he inhaled the cigarette deep, turning his attention to Dan, "you should have just let them have me."

Dan sat next to J.R., the Knights and other initiates secured the area, "couldn't repeat what happened at Dupont Circle."

J.R. nodded and passed Roe a cigarette, who took it but was unable to light it as the vertibird began landing. Roe helped load up J.R. with Paladin Bael, both returning to the Citadel. The vertibird had already picked up the wounded and dead from the school. It took off, back to the Citadel, in hopes of saving lives. Roe, Alvarado, Newton and the Knights are left outside the metro tunnel as the vertibird took off.

"Citadel Control want's us out here for defense until the area can be sealed off," commented a Knight.

"Then we wait," said Newton as she began a walk to the perimeter.


	7. Knowing is Power

Heart of Steal

Chapter 7: Knowing is Power

Galaxy News Radio, the Early Dawn Elementary school, and most of Chevy Chase was now secured. Quin Schieber was asked to continue the sealing off the area with the assistants of a few knights and some junior scribes. The tunnel entrances to the D.C. Metro Junction and Tenleytown were enclosed with welded metal sheets, pneumatic locks, and access terminals. The security system was only difficult because the password was made Roderick, the name of the Brotherhood of Steel Knight that lost his life in the battle. It was a direct honor to make sure he was always on the minds of those who used the tunnels to enter the now secured Chevy Chase and GNR.

A small contingent of Brotherhood was left behind to maintain security, but as the only way in was through the destroyed section of GNR, the chances of a large attack by the super mutants was now unlikely. The tactical advantage had returned to the Brotherhood. The mood back at the Citadel was one of controlled optimism. The return of the initiates and the success at Chevy Chase made the Brotherhood felt that they were able to accomplish missions without assistance of their honorary member, the Lone Wanderer.

The Lone Wanderer had been a blessing for the Brotherhood. Nearly taking out the Enclave single-handed, with the assistance of the defunct Liberty Prime, Lyons' Pride, and Paladin Tristan's leadership with Sarah Lyons incapacitation. For over twenty years, the Brotherhood of the Capital Wasteland had been only able to keep the super mutants at bay due to their large numbers. The Enclave proved the greater threat, one that without the Lone Wanderer would have been difficult to resolve quickly. It would have been a war of attrition, but one vault dweller changed all that.

GNR proved more effective with the deeds of the Lone Wanderer, especially after becoming an honorary member of Lyons' Pride. The actions gave the people hope in the Capital Wasteland, new found hope that had been lost after twenty years of keeping the super mutants at bay, despite the Brotherhood's wish to eliminate the threat en total. The Lone Wanderer then disappeared from the Capital Wasteland, adding to his cult following and the creation of a pseudo-sainthood, that the Brotherhood couldn't help but enable more. Scribe Bigsley had suggested the use of the pro-Brotherhood radio station to bolster recruiting, however, the suggestion was prior to the Lone Wanderer and prior to the defeat of the Enclave.

The time was not right then, but after the defeat of the Enclave the timing could not have been better. It was through this outreach into the Capital Wasteland, through the air waves and patrols, that the initiates came to the Citadel. Elder Lyons' mind was working, taking in all the events as he walked into the conference room. Sitting around the table were all the initiates, Paladins Bael, Tristan, Cross, and Lyons. He sat down at the head of the table just as Scribes Rothchild, Jameson, and Yearling came in to fill the last remaining seats. The conference room was filled, all in attendance knew something major was happening.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting," opened Owyn Lyons, "as you all can guess, there is something important that needs to be announced. Scribe Yearling first came up with the idea, so credit must be given to her, however the logistics were worked out by Scribe Rothchild in private conversations with me. For over twenty years, the Brotherhood of Steel has been the protector of the people of the Capital Wasteland. We've protected them from the Enclave. We've protected them from the super mutants by keeping them within the ruins of D.C. We've helped make clean, not radiated, water available for free. We have done a lot for these people.

"But we know very little about them. One person was able to solve more community issues in a little over a year's time than what the Brotherhood was able to do in twenty years. This organization lacked the ability to send people to all the communities and asses their needs; and the reason for this has to be on our numbers, our limited resources, and our isolationism. When I turned this Brotherhood to the assistance of the people of the Capital Wasteland, it caused a schism to occur that saddens me to this day.

"I am an old man, this year marks my 77th birthday. I was there when the late Elder Maxson declared war on the New California Republic. It was that war, the death of so many good men, women, and children, on both sides that shaped how I've acted here in the Capital Wasteland. That was the darkest times for the Brotherhood in the west. This Brotherhood of Steel in the east will not repeat those mistakes, and it is with these communities that we must work to create a stable future. Our system of assurance and information gathering needs to be improved for this.

"You initiates have shown what a group of individuals from the Columbia Commonwealth can achieve together and apart from each other. It was your work that reinvigorated this Brotherhood as an organization, just as it was the child of James and Catherine that saved this organization from the brink of defeat. For that, I am personally thankful for each and everyone of you. But I fear none of you are destined to be Brotherhood of Steel Knights or Paladins."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Shouted out Alvarado as he stood up, "we all faced death, slavery, or mutation by fucking super mutants. And now we're not going to get in? I can't fucking believe this! I nearly lost a leg to a fucking zombie, and lord knows what a fucking ghoul bite does to you!"

"Initiate Alvarado, sit down and shut your mouth," ordered Paladin Bael, his stare was like lasers burning into the back of the initiate's head; Alvarado sat down and rubbed his leg thinking of the hunk of flesh that was missing from him.

"I must apologize, Initiate Alvarado, I did not mean to upset you or minimize what you have experienced." Stated the old man as he ran his fingers through his beard, "however, there is no place in this Brotherhood for all of your skills. That is why, based on the idea of Yearling and the logistics of Rothchild, that we need to create a new branch for the Brotherhood that deals with intelligence gathering on communities. That is why, effective immediately, all of you initiates will be members of the Brotherhood Intelligence Operative Services. All of you initiates are now raised to the new rank of Operative, this rank exists outside of our hierarchical framework allowing you to maintain direct oversight. Cristano Bael will be your operations manager and as such will be raised in rank to Star Paladin. Scribe Yearling will also be your information analyst and liaison.

"This runs into a secondary issue, a centralized base for you to live between missions that would be accessible to Yearling and Bael. This would also be an area to store your equipment, including your power armor. However, it will be strongly recommended that you only use it in heavy conflict, we are not here to be an oppressive symbol."

"Sir, I believe I have the perfect place in mind," stated Scribe Yearling, "the Alexandria Arms Hotel would be perfectly suited to close of the southern plaza of the Citadel. It would be a good fortification and a close to both the Citadel and...my work station."

Elder Lyons ignored the disdain in Yearling's voice and nodded to the newly elect Star Paladin Bael, "do you know of this place?"

Bael nodded, "it's a raider hold out we haven't had the time to clear out yet, they weren't overtly violent but if we invade they certainly will be."

Owyn Lyons shook his head and sighed, "such are the choices we make. Now I would ask all our operatives, Scribe Yearling and Star Paladin Bael to proceed to the courtyard for operations debriefing and further information on the organization," the newly appointed operatives and their leadership left the conference room; Elder Lyons turned to the remaining members, "Rothchild, Cross, Tristan, and Sarah, there is something that needs to be discussed."

"Yes, Elder Lyons," said Star Paladin Cross.

"The Brotherhood needs to expand and utilize what resources we have," stated Lyons, "As it is, our forces operate based on stations and one moving squad. We were able to change that system a little at the Battle of Chevy Chase, however, the need for multiple squads that can be mobilized for areas has increased with the loss of Liberty Prime. That is why I wish to promote Julian Tristan and Fara Cross to the position of Sentinel. Likewise, Sentinels Tristan and Cross will chose their team members from those willing and available. You can only have seven members, just like Lyon's Pride, and you are allowed to name your units, along with symbol, for your own personalities.

"Lyons' Pride will still be our top mobilized squad unit, but this way the Brotherhood will be able to shift and act in multiple areas of the Columbia Commonwealth. The ruins of D.C. are important, but we also have communities in the former states of Virginia and Maryland."

"Is that what we will refer to the Capital Wasteland as now, sir?" Asked Sentinel Tristan.

"Yes, this name must be killed just as the new Columbia Commonwealth needs to take root," stated Lyons, "which brings us to why I really asked you all to stay. The renaming of this place is a small part of what our goal will be in the future. A new government will need to be established. The tensions of the New California Republic with the state of Maxson should be a guiding light to how we proceed here. I do not say that we should accept docility, the Brotherhood of Steel has risked too much for that; however, to mobilize a confederated commonwealth with the Brotherhood as an overarching military organization would be better suited.

"We would not be independent of the Columbia Commonwealth, but maintained and beheld to it's governance. We can not have what arose in the NCR, that would destroy all of our work. That is why this organization cannot be heredity. I am an old man, and as such I see my inclusion to the great Codex sooner than what I saw twenty years ago. I would like to name my successor in front of you all, in sound mind and body, and I hope they will acquiesce to my wishes.

Lyons turned to Scribe Rothchild, "Reginald, you have been with me since Lost Hills, I would like you to succeed me in my position as Elder when I pass away or resign. You of course can chose who will be the next Head Scribe. The education of Squire Arthur Maxson is a detailed one due to his position back on the west coast. He is our greats weapon, more-so than Liberty Prime ever was or will be. Young Arthur will unite the waring factions back home to finally bring peace amongst the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Father, he is a young boy," stated Sarah Lyons, "do not expect so much from him."

"I expect nothing, in this life," agreed Owyn Lyons, "but the more you work towards something the more it will come to fruition. That is why Young Arthur needs to be molded into the man he will be. That is why he needs strong personalities like yours Sarah, to help educate him. That would be the wish of Johnathan and Jessica Maxson if they were still with us. That is why we must all work forward to this new world we can create, starting in the Columbia Commonwealth," it was on these words the meeting ended.

In the courtyard of the Citadel, laser and metal ammunition discharge could be heard and smelt in the air as it hit fake targets. The initiates were slightly confused and stood in a semi-circle around around Scribe Yearling and Star Paladin Bael. They all looked at each other and then back at their newly mandated leaders, waiting for that one person with enough courage or balls.

"What the hell was that," asked Zimm as he pointed back to the conference room with his thumb.

"What are we now?" asked Newton.

"Where will live now," asked Pop in confusion.

"Are we still members of the Brotherhood?" LaCroix was nervous.

"What are we suppose to do as operatives?" Questioned Schieber.

"When do we start," asked J.R.

"You are all part of the Brotherhood, just in a new branch," said Yearling, "and we must keep our order if we are to be successful, with respect in our minds, deeds, and words. All of you are Brotherhood of Steel Intelligence Operatives, you will be collecting information and occasionally acting on that information for the benefit of the Brotherhood and the people of the Capital Wasteland. You are now the liaisons between the locals and the Brotherhood, but never forget that you are Brotherhood of Steel first, and foremost. Understood?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," rejoined the newly promoted intelligence operatives.

"We're going to need a base of operations, Yearling," said Star Paladin Bael in his gruff voice, "you think this Alexandria will be suitable for our needs?"

"I do," replied Yearling with sincerity, "there is no reports of what it looks like internally, but if it was anything like Arlington Library, expect many raiders and fortifications. The positive side would be that raiders mainly use small arms."

"We have some T45-b power armor from Bowditch that'll be more than enough to neutralize raiders in the Alexandria," stated Bael, "though these kids will need training in power armor from Gunny first. We'll be able to get them trained and practiced today with those suits from Bowditch, but all repairs they'll need to make on their own."

"It'll be a learning opportunity," commented Yearling.

"Pardon me, Star Paladin Bael and Scribe Yearling," stated Roe, "but would you mine talking to us while we're standing in front of you."

Yearling and Bael both looked at Roe, appraising him for a position other than Operative First Class. Lyons had admitted to both of them that he saw potential in the former Initiate, but his temperament needed control. Bael reminded himself of that at the Battle of Chevy Chase, and the brash action that Roe took to retrieve his man. Yearling hat read the reports from Chevy Chase, and the briefing of the Dupont Circle, which made Roe's attitude and character apparent. He could be an asset to the Brotherhood Intelligence Operative Services, or a major obstacle. What mattered was how he was trained and if he complied with direct commands.

"Point noted," commented Bael as he looked over to Yearling who nodded, "now go get your training from Paladin Gunny, suit up, and meet me at the plaza by nightfall. Just remember, he's not as forgiving as us, so keep your attitude more polite and respectable."

"Sir, yes, sir," shouted the operatives as they turned around to find Paladin Gunny.

"You think they'll be able to pull it off?" Asked Yearling in an aside to Star Paladin Bael.

"They've been through a lot worse," answered Bael as he rubbed the still tender wound on his neck, "you think this intelligence thing will work out?"

"You know I don't always favor Elder Lyons' decisions and that resulted in me being exiled to Arlington Library," stated Yearling as she brushed her blonde hair from her eyes, "but frankly, if we want to survive, we can't afford to be an island of civilization within the Wasteland. But we also need to remember that we aren't the locals, we're beyond and above that."

"So you believe Lyons has gone native," asked Bael.

Yearling looked him right into his eyes, "yes; and we need to do everything to save this organization from melting away into the Wasteland."


	8. Invading Alexandria

Heart of Steel

Chapter 8: Invading Alexandria

The newly formed Brotherhood of Steel Intelligence Operative Services had made a rally point outside of Arlington Library. The knights that were stationed there remained on duty, two of them were outside the doors to make certain no raiders were going to sneak up onto the operation from behind. Star Paladin Bael had requisitioned three knights with him, Knight Captain Galeas, Knight Ban, and Knight Bors; they were to remain on his staff and oversee the protection of Alexandria after they took it out of raider control. Bael had fought with all three of these men and trusted them because they could take orders and thought in a similar mindset to his. They had also been there at Battle of Chevy Chase, something the eight operatives were glad to hear about when Knight Bors informed them it was him under the helmet that assisted with the retrieval of J.R. Ban and Bors also informed the operatives that Knight Roderick had been a close friend of theirs, and that they only agreed to this new appointment because it was better than being put into one of the meat grinding places along the Mall outpost.

Knight Captain Galeas was a taciturn woman that saw the value of words and used them sparingly to make their meaning more important. Her visage was blocked by the power armor helmet that filtered the air and protected her cranium. Ban and Bors had their helmets off and were talking with the operatives about past operations for the Brotherhood. _Still a bunch of greenhorns_, she thought as she checked the crystal array of her military issue AER9 Laser Rifle one last time. Star Paladin Bael walked out from Arlington Library and patted Galeas on her shoulder; she stood up and held the bracer of his forearm.

"Do you think they're ready," she asked, her power armor not allowing her to whisper as it was reduced to a metallic projection.

Bael looked her into the protected visage of the power helmet, "they're good and resourceful," he replied flatly as he slowly placed his helmet on and locked it in place for an air tight seal.

"They're still impressed by war stories from Ban and Bors," she commented with a notable sneer.

"Ban and Bors like telling their stories, specially about the Scourge," said Bael, his voice now metallic like Galeas.

They stood around the operatives, Ban and Bors, with Scribe Yearling joining them caring two large metal containers in each hand; her assault rifle on her back. Bael took out his minigun and tapped it against his thigh making it clang loudly. Ban and Bors stood at attention, the operatives took more time to get in their positions.

"That was unacceptable!" Yelled out Star Paladin Bael, the two crossed swords were superimposed on large five pointed star denoting his rank on his power armor, "next time you form up faster, and put on your helmets Knights, don't let these sloppy operatives make you lax in your training."

"Sir, yes, sir," replied Ban and Bors as they attached their helmets and sealed them; the operatives followed suit, placing on their helmets, still moving in awkward motions as they got used to the servos moving the suit with them.

"Will someone fix Operative Pop's helmet?" Ordered Bael, disdain was noticeable in his metallic voice.

Knight Bors helped out the Lolli Pop, the young kid gave a sheepish thank you before they both reformed ranks. Bael walked passed them and back, as he looked up and down the ranks. Tapping his minigun to the side of his leg as he walked, thinking in his head before he addressed the group.

"Listen up, because I'm only going over this once," he continued as he kept walking, "when we get to the door we open it as casually as we can. I will offer these squatters a free pass. IF, which is a long shot, they do leave quietly they are not to be harmed. However, I expect heavy resistance. These people have made Alexandria Arms their home, and we are going to take it from them. When met with resistance, I want us to break into four groups.

"Knight Captain Galeas will remain in the front lobby with Scribe Yearling and Operative Zimm as they set up the mobile communications unit and interface, " he turned to Knights Ban and Bors, "I want Schieber and Newton with you Ban. Alvarado and LaCroix, I want you with Knight Bors. That leaves Pop, J.R. and Roe with me. When we get in their, follow your team leaders, got it. Anyone that gives up, you detain, from their we'll figure out what to do. Got me."

"Sir, yes, sir," they all said as they began to walk over to the court yard.

They were standing in double file, Knight Captain Galeas and Star Paladin Bael at the front of the twin columns to the double door. They pushed forward to open the door, Bael was on the left and was unable to budge the door, Galeas on the other hand went straight through hers. She was in the front of the lobby, five pairs of eyes and dirt covered faces were looking at her in shock. The others Brotherhood members filled in right after her and formed a piercing arrow head with their weapons at the ready.

Bael stood to the forefront and projected loudly, "by order of the Brotherhood of Steel, we are taking this building by eminent domain. Please vacate the premises and you will be afforded your lives."

"Fuck you, tin can," said one of the raiders that had a mattress for a shoulder pad.

"We do not wish to shed blood here, but if you do not leave we will be force..." Bael stopped as the man that had told him to fuck off unloaded buckshot from his sawed-off shotgun into his abdomen plate mail, "hard way it is. Clear the lobby, Ban to the left, Bors to the right, I'll get up-top."

Bael started to lay down a suppressing fire, the first thirty rounds ripping the raider that had shot him into two mutilated pieces. The four others dived for cover, behind the concierge desk and support pillars. Ban and Bors flanked the desk immediately and took out the two female raiders that were hiding there when they tried to shoot a .32 caliber bullet at their power armor. Those that were hiding behind the support pillars were able to escape into the remainder of the building, run through the passage at the left, the other up the stairs. Yearling quickly set the boxes down at the concierge desk, her noise crinkled at the smell of dead and decaying matter that hung from the rafters and in cages.

"Guard the nice Scribe," said Knight Captain Galeas to Zimm as she began to mount the stairs.

"I got up-top," said Bael as he pushed up the stairs with J.R. Pop, and Roe.

"Covering from a vantage," replied Galeas as she looked over the whole of the lobby.

"Good strategy," complimented Bael as he and the recruits walked to the main double doors.

"Star Paladin Bael," said Knight Bors said as he followed Bael up, Ban already taking his unit to the left, "the right passage is caved in, what are you orders."

Bael scanned the area and noticed a door to the far left from the double doors, "far left, top portion, meet up with Ban if you can, we'll take top center, move."

"Covering," replied Galeas as she scanned the lobby and top section, moving her rifle with her eyes.

Yearling and Zimm were setting up the communication equipment so that the teams could talk with each other directly. Zimm saw the tire iron from the corner of his eye, but because he wasn't used to the new armor couldn't turn in time. The loud metallic clink alerted Galeas, who took her eyes from the two teams up-top to see a raider strike Zimm. She charged her rifle, but new that Yearling and Zimm were too close, she could hit them and seriously wound them.

Zimm recovered from the blow quickly and brought a fist straight up to the raider. The lack of appropriate armor allowed the metal power armor to knock the raider out cold. He grabbed the femail raider by her hair and dragged her to one of the rusted cages. Zimm through her in and tied a grenade to the front to booby-trap it. He than reached in and slapped the raider hard across the face, she stirred slowly and looked up in confusion.

"This cage is wired, you try to escape you die," he said flatly and walked away, the raider reached out of her cage and tried to find a different opening; failing to do so, she clenched her knees and fell over into a fetal position as she heard more gun fire.

Up-top, Bael kicked open the double doors to a cafeteria like away, with many tables set with food. There was also a balcony that overlooked what was gaming area. Several of the tables were overturned with raiders firing small caliber bullets at the men in power armor. Bael turned to J.R., Pop, and Roe.

"Take them out," he said simply.

"We can neutralize them without killing them," said Roe defensively.

"I said take them out," ordered Bael, just as a lucky pot shot hit his helmet, "you have got to be shitting me," he turned and unloaded a clip of covering fire.

J.R., Roe and Pop proceeded slowly with their R91 assault rifles and began firing into the seven raiders that tried to fortify the cafeteria. Pop saw an operating terminal and ran to it. He started typing away furiously as Bael checked the dead, kicking their guns from their hands as he set up to over look the game room. J.R. checked the back hallway popping his head out to scout. Roe walked back to Pop, resting his gun to the side.

"What do you have there," he asked his voice in an odd metallic tune.

"Seems like they had a makeshift armory, just hacking the access code," said Pop as he continued to fiddle with the terminal as he found lines of code that were in patterns, "and that should...be...it," the door opened.

Roe checked inside, making sure it wasn't booby-trapped. Ammo crates were stocked on top of each other along a wall, including food just lining the shelves. Roe looked closer at the ammo, some of the crates had the Brotherhood of Steel logo on them, others had the tell tale symbol of Talon Company mercenaries. In the far back there were three or four Enclave crates of ammo. He stepped out to the main chamber.

"Sir, you might want to check this out," he said, Bael walked over.

"You hack this terminal," asked the leading officer to Pop.

"Sir, yes, sir," replied Pop.

"Good job, Operative," he acknowledged as he walked into the room and whistled, "well at least we have more of a reason now to kill these thieves."

"Sir, we didn't know this was here," replied Roe slowly.

"Certainly is fortunate we found it, Operative," he said as he patted Roe on the back, "now we can kick some more ass out there."

"Com's are operationally," reported Operative Zimm over the headsets.

"Ban, Bors, report," ordered Bael as he continued to scan the area.

"Ban here," called in the Knight on the bottom left level, "met some resistance no injuries, four kills, two captives."

"Keep it neat," replied Bael, "and finish up."

"Sir, yes, Sir," replied Kinght Ban.

"Bors, what's the situation?" asked Bael.

"Encountered fierce combatants as we are at the suites. Nearing the end of the hallway, will rendezvous with Ban downstairs," replied the Knight Bors, "none injured, nine down, one detained with leg wound."

"We'll bring 'em to Yearling and get patched up," Bael said as he began walking to the stairs, "we've got a game room to clear, and then well all meet out in the lobby."

"We got a game room in this place?" Asked Ban over the communication unit, "I must say this is a great assignment."

"Your welcome, boys," said Bael as he continued to walk down the stairs, the Operatives behind him, as they avoided the hanging hooks, "and Galeas."

"Fuck all of you," she said calmly through the coms.

"Love you too, hun," said Bael as he reach the landing and scanned, "Pop and J.R. through that door, clear the room. Roe, check that hallway."

J.R. and Pop hurried to the door to enter the room. Roe could make out the blackboards and desks inside. He turned left to the hallway that Bael wanted him to go down. He opened the door to see a collapsed tunnel. Along with the collapsed tunnel was something else that shocked Roe.

"Sir," he said, his metallic voice trembling.

"What is it, Operative Roe?" Asked a disgruntled Bael as he shoved the operative from the entrance way, "oh."

"I think we have a problem, sir," replied the manhandled Roe.

Back at the lobby, Zimm was working on the radio transmitter as Yearling kept trying to raise Citadel Control. They weren't paying attention as they brought up the refurbished Enclave radio equipment, now tuned for use of the Brotherhood. Yearling turned to Zimm, wanting to yell at him that he was doing it all wrong, and that sensitive equipment like this should be for the Scribes. Zimm was still having issues with his power armor, the servos not allowing him to make the easiest movements.

"Perhaps we need to put it on the roof," he thought outloud, "to get a stronger signal."

"After you're done destroying it, we'll try that," snapped Yearling, blowing some of her hair from her eyes.

"Well, pardon-fucking-me," quipped Zimm as he continued to work.

Galeas saw the raiders with their arms raised as they entered the lobby, there were two of them with their hands raised in the air. She focused her rifle on them, until she saw Ban and the operatives with him. She motioned down to the two people she was guarding on the coms. Yearling and Zimm looked up, nodded and pointed to the cages on the floor. Ban, getting the message as he saw their captive, forced the two others into the cages.

"You two seem busy," said Schieber.

"Stuff it, Operative," said Yearling as she got more frustrated.

Zimm turned to look at the new arrivals, "not as busy as Bors, Alvarado, and LaCroix hit heavy pockets of fighting in the suites. No injuries, yet, but their fighting over the last room now. They don't want to blow it up, cause it will being a living area."

"You invaded our home!" Shouted one of the raiders from their cage, "what gives you a right?"

"We warned you when we first entered," said Ban as he kicked the cage, "then your lot fired upon us."

"We've been living here for years, you can't just kick us out," said the same raider, he rub his face, moving the dirt around.

"You've been squatting for years," he said, "and feeding off of the communities like parasites."

"It's survival of the fittest," pleaded the raider, "we need that stuff to survive."

"Clearly we're fitter than you," replied Ban as laughed and turned away.

"Sometimes I wish the Enclave won," grumbled the raider in discontent.

"What the fuck did you say?!" Raged Ban as he returned to the cage and kicked it over; he took out his laser rifle and began to charge it as he aimed it at the raider, "I lost friends fighting the Enclave, brothers in fucking arms! What have you lost you bastard? Huh?! You scrounge for a life like a fucking radroach. I was never sent here to help your uncivilized ass, but that's all we've done. And now you insult me like this. I should cauterize your head from your neck right the fuck now!"

Schieber ran over and pushed the rifle down so it pointed at Ban's foot, "not here, not now," said the Operative sternly; Ban's breathing could be heard through his helmet.

He pushed Operative Schieber off of him, "he just saved your life, fucker," replied Ban as he walked away.

"That's right, walk away you bucket of metal," replied the raider with bravado.

Schieber kicked his cage making it roll over as he said, "shut the fuck up," and returned to the others.

Bors pushed through the last suite, firing his laser rifle into the chest of a raider that was surprised at the surge. He looked around the room as the two Operatives joined him, Alvarado supporting the injured raider they had captured. All the occupants were down, Bors counted ten in total, making the large suite rather cramped. The raider broke off from Alvarado and hobbled to a female raider that was lying in a pool of blood.

He picked up her head in his lap as he feel down in her blood. He stroked the side of her face as he wept, a trail of blood on her face and hands. He cried as he cradled her close to his chest. The operatives and Bors collected the weapons before their prisoner could use them.

"She was my wife," said the raider as he cradled the dead woman's head, her body leaning on him limp and bloody.

"What was her name," asked LaCroix with concern that the metallic voice did not allow her to express.

"Why do you care," replied the raider with exhaustion, "would it have stopped you from killing her?"

"If she put down her weapon like you did, than yes," replied Bors earnestly.

"This was our home," said the raider, "I told her to put the weapons down when invaders got near. I told her," he continued as he rocked back an forth holding her body.

"What was her name?" LaCroix asked again.

"Hasna'," said the raider, "it means beautiful."

"What language is that," asked Alvarado.

"We were both from a tribe on the Eastern Shore," said the raider, recollecting his life, "we came over together because we heard the pastures were greener. The cities here were...not friendly to us, but we were able to fall in line with the this group. They took us in, with out question, as long as we could provide."

"Provide what?" Questioned LaCroix.

"Food, scavenging," he choked up and gasped before saying, "safety, though we all failed at that."

"We need to move back to the lobby," said Knight Bors calmly.

"Here, give me your arm," said Alvarado as he lifted the raider up.

"What happens now," asked the raider.

"What's your name," asked LaCroix.

"Elias," said the raider, "the name of a prophet."

"What's a prophet, Elias," asked LaCroix curiously.

"I have much to teach you," he said with a smile.

"Not before you get patched up," commented Bors, "no let's get to the lobby."

Back in the game room Bael and Roe stood at the entrance of the hallway, J.R. and Pop joined them. They looked on in shock to see ten women, between the ages of sixteen and early forties, along with five babies and two children between the ages of nine and thirteen. No one moved, just staring at each other with blank faces, thought the raiders didn't see it under power armor helmets of the Brotherhood.

"Fuck," was all Bael could say.

"What do we do," asked Operative Roe.

"They can't stay here," said Bael in a matter-of-fact manner.

"It's their home," replied Roe looking at Bael with disdain.

"It's our base of operations," replied Bael, "we need to get them all to the lobby now."

"We need a plan," began Roe.

"Operative First Class, Roe, I have a plan, now shut your mouth before you're demoted," replied Bael, "get them to the lobby now. That's an order."

"Sir, yes, sir," said Roe as the operatives motioned for the women and children to move ahead of them, as Bael lead the way to lobby.

The unit met together at the lobby. The raider, Elias, was lying on a counter top, his trousers torn open with a fresh bandage on his leg. The other raiders were under guard by the Knights and Operatives. To the four captives that were out there, a ten women, two children and five babies joined them. The total number of prisoners was now twenty-one. There was no way that this station could watch out for all of them, let alone the babies. Yearling took Galeas and Bael aside.

"Twenty-fucking-one mouths?" Asked Yearling, in disbelief, "what the fuck are we going to do?"

"They can't stay here," said Galeas, "not all of them anyway."

"Where do they go now," asked Yearling, "they'll just wander till they join other raider gangs."

"We can't have that," agreed Galeas.

"I had an idea, have you been able to reach Citadel Control?" Asked Bael.

"Not yet," said the Scribe, "that fucking operative doesn't know his ass from his vacuum tubes. I'll have to work on it all night to get it working."

"What if we escort them to Grayditch," said Star Paladin Bael, "Lyons would love it, and they do need scavengers and workers there."

"True, Lyons would love that," said Yearling.

"Why are you trying to get on Elder Lyon's good side now," asked Galeas, suspicious at Bael and Yearling.

"We'll tell you later," commented Bael, "let deal with the issue at hand."

Star Paladin Bael turned to the captives. He pointed to the booby-trapped cage and Zimm undid the trap. The raider however did not get out of the cage, she just clung to herself in a fetal position in the filth. Bael looked over the prisoners. _This would never had happen if they were super mutants_, he thought luckily humans could be useful.

"Listen up you dirty raider scum," said Bael with dominance as all eyes turned to him, "you captives have three options. One, you can take a bullet in the brain and be put out of your misery; two, you can stay here under our protection but you'll have to work and make this place clean and inhabitable; or three, we can escort you to a nearby settlement that needs to bolster it's population. Raiding caravans, killing people, and stealing from the Brotherhood is no longer an option for you. You have your lives, unlike the others that fought us, so make a good choice for you future."

"What is the settlement like," asked one of the raider mothers that held a baby.

"It's the settlement of Grayditch," said Bael, "there is no longer an ant issue; the Brotherhood provides direct protection there, and there is plenty of jobs available for scavenging. Likewise, there are multiple dwellings for you all to live in."

"What assurances do we have if we chose to stay here," asked Elias, "and what will happen to our dead?"

"If you chose to stay, we will provide safety," said Bael, "all that we ask is that you maintain this place, remove all this raider crap, and establish some order here..."

"They're looking to enslave us," said the raider in the knocked over cage, "don't listen to them, they're the enemy."

"Shut your mouth," ordered Bael, "you'll get option one."

"Fuck you, Brotherhood of murder!" Said the raider as he started screaming obscenities to Bael.

The company leader walked over to the cage and point his laser pistol at the raider. The man kept on cursing the Brotherhood, swearing them out for being murders, pillagers, thieves. Bael kept his cool and let the man keep on talking for a little while long. Just as the raider began to talk about how all they did today was unjustified, Bael squeezed the trigger and silenced the man permanently.

"I gave him a second chance," said Bael as he holstered his pistol, "and he refused. Like I said, you have three options, I don't suggest option one."

"Sir, about our dead?" Asked Elias, "my wife, is among the dead. I...I don't want her thrown to the dogs."

"We can not bury the dead," replied Bael, "but we can't keep them around in the open, that is how disease is spread. We will burn their remains, if you wish to collect the ashes of those you lost today, it will be done. If not, their ashes will be scattered into the wind."

Elias nodded as he shifted his weight off the desk, "I wish to stay," he said as he hobbled forward, "this is my home, I will stay here, even if it is to help you. It's not like I could walk to Grayditch, anyway."

Bael nodded in appreciation. He turned to the others to see them make up their minds. In the end, all the raiders that fought, except Elias and the catatonic girl raider in the cage, decided to move to Grayditch. Three young women, one around sixteen, the others around twenty and mid-thirty, respectively, decided to stay. However, the women with babies and kids decided to move to Grayditch.

Bors handed two satchels containing all the weapons from the dead to Operatives Pop and Alvarado. Knight Captain Galeas, Knight Ban, and Operatives Pop and Alvarado would escort the new citizens to Grayditch. They walked out of the front door in a single file line as they planed to walk through the plaza and up the road to the settlement with new citizens to populate the ruins. Schieber and Newton began to recover the dead, bringing the bodies from the lower level to the front lobby. LaCroix, holding up Elias, along with two of the other women went to collect the dead from the suites. Bors and the other woman went to clear the cafeteria.

In the cage, the catatonic raider rocked in a fetal position. Bael turned to Zimm and Yearling pointing his thumb at the pathetic creature. Zimm flipped his hand in the air as if to shoo the pest of a raider away. Yearling shrugged.

"Could be shock," she said.

"I can't have someone unable to work," said Bael in disgust, "I wanted to put a bullet in that gimp, but he was able to help the others chose. We can't have a fucking nutcase in this outpost."

"I think we've already got one," commented Roe to J.R., making the other operative chuckle.

"Get your ass over here, Roe," ordered Bael, "and put a bullet in her worthless head."

"Sir, she's not right," pleaded Roe, "but she's not harming anyone."

"She tried to knock me out with a tire iron," commented Zimm as he pointed to the scratch on his power helmet, "though my punch could have done some damage."

Roe knelt down took out some of his water from a canteen. He poured it in her mouth slowly so she didn't choke. She kept her eyes close, but drank the water all the same, even from the dirty floor. Roe went back to one of the fountains and sat down next to J.R. J.R., like usual, was smoking. To do so, he had to remove his helmet. Roe followed suit and took his helmet off, his wet matted hair clinging to his head.

"That was some shit, today," said J.R.

"Yes," replied Roe.

"Man, I don't know if I can actually sleep in this place now," said J.R.

"We didn't do the fighting in the suites," commented Roe as he drank from his canteen, "not that it isn't less gruesome."

"You have to have a steel heart for this shit," idly commented J.R. as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"That should be your nickname," commented Roe with a little bit of a chuckle.

"Not me, man, maybe Bael though," said J.R. with a smile, "good ol' Steel Heart."

Roe snorted as he took another sip of pure water, "do you feel like this is a chapter of our lives that is ending, J.R.?"

J.R. thought for a second as he continued to smoke, as he exhaled he said, "nah, man, this is just a volume in our long and fruitful lives for the Brotherhood."

"Get back to work you two, we need to clear those bodies or we won't be able to use this place," ordered Bael, his helmet still on his metallic voice cling, "and put your damn helmets on!"

Roe snapped his helmet back on; J.R. put out his cigarette, rubbing it into the cheek of the dead raider that was still in the cage, he patted Roe on the back, "time to get to work."

A/N:

First off, let me say thank you to everyone that has read my fanfiction novella. I hope you have been entertained and enticed. I look forward to continuing this into multiple volumes, series, and possibly spinoffs. It is clear by now that the purpose of this volume was to give you a world of turmoil, espionage, action, adventure, and introduce a band of protagonists/antagonist that will follow throughout this post-Lone Wanderer world. I look forward to reviews, comments, or questions. Constructive criticism helps me write a better story. Also, any ideas you'd like to share will be appreciated as well.


End file.
